When The Full Moon Rises
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: Another one of those Travelling in time fics concerning one Hermione Granger... Strange how I seem slightly phsycopathically obsessed with these...
1. Welcome To The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 1- Welcome to the Past.**

"Hermione… oh, Hermione dear, please wake up?" She heard a motherly, nurturing voice say from above her. Her mind was swirling, as the pain in her nightmare became all too real. She felt as though her flesh was on fire as her blood boiled beneath. Pain flowed through her as she struggled against the unconsciousness. She groaned slightly as the light poured threw her closed eyelids.

Something was different; she could tell even in her state that something was wrong. Every flicker of light stung her eyes. Every muffled sound echoed through her ears, increasing her headache. But most of all, it was the unbelievable anger brewing in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she wanted to kill something, or just reach out and strike anyone in range. Still her weak body, and noodle-like arms would not allow that.

"Oh sweet Merlin, she's waking up!" The voice called, booming in her ears. She cringed against the pain that seemed to surround her. The soft, silk that once was her sheets was replaced with what felt like scratchy wool, or in some places rough stone. Pain stung every inch of her body, making her whimper helplessly.

"Hermione… can you hear me?" A soft male voice said as it took her hand. She knew the voice; still something was clouding her mind, making it so she couldn't match a face to the voice.

"Mmm," she groaned as she shifted her weight, making the bed creek slightly. Her throat felt dry and scratchy, as the anger in her stomach became a roaring flame. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she was.

"Hermione, please open your eyes?" The voice called again, brushing their hand against her cheek. Her mind screamed in agony as their flesh met, making her groan once again. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, the light stinging her eyes. Everyone in the room let out a deep intake of breath, making her ears ache.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked in a raspy voice as she squinted against the light. 

"Hermione… I don't know how to tell you… so I just will. You were attacked last night," Harry said as he stroked her hand gently, trying to comfort her. Not knowing it was only adding to her pain.

"By who?" Hermione asked as she felt that person must have given her hundreds of Crucios.

"Bill…" Mrs. Weasley said mournfully as Hermione's eyes were directed to Bill who was sitting in the corner, his face covered in his hands.

_No… it… can't be!_ Hermione's mind pleaded as she remembered last night was a full moon. She could feel the anger welling up inside her yet again, blurring her vision along with her thoughts.

"I know this is hard Hermione," Ron said taking her other hand.

_You think!_ Hermione's mind growled in a hateful voice to him.

"But we'll help you get through this," Harry said looking at her intently.

_Like hell you will! How do you think you'll get bloody close to a Werewolf, Harry… you're not an Animagus!_ The furious voice bellowed in her mind, making her bite her lips angrily.

"Do you think you could leave me alone with Hermione for a moment? I might be a bit of a help," another voice said emerging from the back. Something about his voiced soothed her, in a way she didn't understand.

"Alright Remus," Molly said ushering everyone out of the room. They closed the door behind them, leaving the two Werewolves together.

"You're doing better than I did," Remus said with a slight chuckle as he sat beside her.

"What?" She asked as she felt herself relax, she could hear the wolf within him, she could feel it, and oddly enough she could smell it.

"Controlling your anger… I never was that under control," Remus laughed softly, knowing how sensitive she was to light and sound at this time. 

"Will it hurt?" Hermione mumbled, knowing Remus' keen ears would pick up on it.

"Will what hurt?" He asked only a bit louder than she had asked him.

"The transformation?" Hermione stated, feeling the room spinning yet again.

"Yes," he said simply. Hermione couldn't bring herself to ask how much. She shivered in a mixture of fear and pain. Her whole life had just been thrown away, in a blink of an eye. She still had her seventh year to attend to at Hogwarts… how she would be able to study, while turning into a bloodthirsty beast every month?

_Remus could do it. _She thought silently. _If Remus could do it…So can I!_ She thought confidently as the pain in her stomach was replaced by nausea. She could feel the stomach bile moving up her throat, burning her mouth. She forced it back down, not wanting to get sick in front of Remus.

Her eyes fell upon him, causing a small smile to fade on to her lips. He truly was handsome, even with the small scars she was just picking up on now. He was old yes, but he did not look old. The only indication of his age was the tired look in his eyes that seemed to be permanently there.

"Are you scared?" He asked her, even though he could smell her fear. She nodded slowly, feeling the pain in her neck. "Don't worry, the first time is always the worst, but it gets better as you go along," he said smiling at her reassuringly. "Excuse me a moment, I must talk with Dumbledore," Remus said with a wise smile on his face. Remus stood right outside of the door, Hermione could hear him breathing. She used her intensified hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"Albus… I know how extreme this sounds but it will be the best for her!"

"I know it is… it just might shock Miss Granger."

"I know… but she needs someone her own age who knows exactly what she's going through."

"Alright…we'll send her in the morning when she's feeling better."

"Should we tell her?"

"No… she'll try to hard to protest it."

"Alright, I should go back in there." 

"Goodnight." Hermione's eyes widened with fear. Where were they sending her? She shivered as she thought of being sent off to live with a Werewolf pack. She couldn't leave her friends and family, how could she? Still this would be the best for her, and it was obvious that Remus wanted her to know. Other wise he would have taken Dumbledore out of her large hearing range.

"Remus, where are you sending me?" Hermione asked boldly, yet weakly. She heard him grunt as he lowered his head, thinking to himself. 

"Not where… when," he said softly, looking at the ground. Hermione's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't be thinking what she thought he was thinking. "Hermione, I promise you'll be much better off if you have a Werewolf the same age as you to help you along," Remus said, avoiding her eyes.

"But… Harry and Ron need me," Hermione said, trying to think of any excuse.

"Hermione, it will be better this way. How much of a help do you think you'll be when you're transforming every full moon, and feeling horrible three days after?" He asked sternly.

"You help!" Hermione yelled at him, her anger getting the best of her.

"I have had this curse since I was five, not seventeen!" Remus barked back, causing Hermione to quiver. She could hear the wolf within him growling, putting her in her place.

"I… I don't want to go," Hermione said meekly, looking at her knees.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But you have no choice," Remus said regrettably, looking at the ground.

"Alright, when do I leave?"  
"Hey! Who's she?" 

"I don't know… but she's in Gryffindor robes." 

"I've never seen her before."

"I know."

"Shh! She's waking up!"

"Morning Hun! How are you feeling?" A soft female voice said from above her. Hermione moaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She opened her eyes, not believing what was before her. Sitting to her left, was none other than Lily Evans. Hermione's eyes traced to the foot of her bed, where Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius sat looking at her intently.

"I've felt better," Hermione laughed, rubbing her head.

"Well I'm Sirius; this is James, Remus, and Peter," Sirius said proudly, smiling smoothly. She studied all of them a bit confused.

James looked exactly as she remembered Harry, his messy jet-black hair and firm jaw line. The only difference was his big hazel eyes making her know it was James.

Peter made her fume with anger, knowing in a few years he would betray them all. He had a youthful look to him, with his big brown eyes and messy blonde hair, giving him a childish look. 

Sirius was even more handsome then she remembered, with his long black hair and big blue eyes. Hermione now understood exactly why girls swooned in his presence; he was defiantly the most handsome.

Remus on the other hand, took her longer to look over. His sandy blonde hair bounced down to his shoulders, dusting his scarred cheeks. His golden-colored eyes looked too deep to be imaginable, making Hermione gape at him.

"And I'm Lily Evans," the girl said extending her hand to shake Hermione's. She was a pretty girl, with long, red hair. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of green, making Hermione immediately think of Harry.

"Yeah… Dumbledore has told us that you're a new student, and has asked us to show you around," James said with a small smile as his eyes traced Hermione curiously.

"OK guys! Get out so she can dress!" Lily barked, ushering them out of the room.

"Don't worry, they're really an OK bunch." Lily said with a smile. Suddenly the question popped into Hermione's mind.

"Umm… are you going out with James?" Hermione asked curiously, knowing they had gotten together some time in their last year.

"Potter? Only in his dreams!" Lily laughed, handing Hermione some clothes. Hermione pulled the light-blue sweater over her head, and pulled on the tight Muggle jeans. She put on her sneakers and walked with Lily out the doors.

"Hermione, we're going to Hogsmeade… you want to come?" Peter asked smiling sweetly. The thought flickered through her mind quickly, yet she rejected it. She wanted to rest, and if she did go she would feel like an outsider looking in.

"No thanks," Hermione said looking around the Hall quickly. "I think I'm just going to go to the common room and rest," Hermione said turning to the direction it was in. 

"I'll keep you company," Remus said walking to the side of her.

"Alright, see you two later," Sirius said cheerfully as the four teens strolled away. Hermione breathed deeply, her eyes shifting between the ground in front of her, and the quiet man next to her. Once they reached the common room, he looked down at her briefly, before stepping through. The common room was empty, and the fire crackled in its place softly. Remus sat on the couch, motioning for her to join him.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked looking at her, with his eyes that looked like liquid-gold. Hermione shivered under his gaze, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright," Hermione said shyly as she looked into the fire.

"How… how long have you been a Werewolf?"


	2. How Did You Know?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

When The Full Moon Rises, Chapter 2- How Did You Know?

Hermione was taken back by this question, not sure of what to say. She knew he would understand her, but would he think less of her? Would he treat her with pity rather than equality?

"How did you know?" She asked him with a light bitter giggle, her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Dumbledore pulled me aside and told me," he said, tossing his hair back. "But… I can see it in your eyes," he added with a sweet smile, making Hermione melt as her eyes traced the scars on his lips. She couldn't help but feel herself drawn to him, for some unknown reason. She didn't even know him, well actually she knew him very well. But who he would be, not who he was. 

A wave of shivers and heat moved through her body as he licked his lips, his eyes darting between her and other things in the room. He must have been picking up on her feeling, for he had the same look in his eyes. They were both striving for control as Hermione shifted her weight on the couch, thinking of anything to get her mind off his soft, full pink lips.

"You never answered my question," he said clearing his throat, his voice husky and stressed.

"I… I haven't even gone…" Hermione started but found it harder and harder to speak as her mouth and throat started feeling dry. "… Through my first transformation," she said as she looked at him hungrily._ What's happening to me?_ She asked herself as goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"Wow!" He said softly, trying to hide how his voice was dripping with desire.

Hermione pressed her thighs together, trying to expel the tension growing in her stomach. Remus looked away, fixing his eyes on something, anything, other than her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, his nostrils flaring with his deep, sharp intakes of air.

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest… this wasn't like her at all! She looked at his cheek, with its soft pink scar fading into it. She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch the long thin scar. He shivered under her touch, diverting her eyes to his.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly looking at him compassionately, tension growing under her skin.

"No…" he said softly, but faded away. He grabbed on to her hand, about to give in to the tension when the portrait hole swung open.

"Hey guys! We decided it would be no…" James started but stopped as he noticed their predicament. Hermione pulled away, clearing her throat as four eyes bared into them.  
"What was that all about?" Lily asked as she smiled at Hermione slyly while they stood alone in the center of the girls' dormitory. Hermione knew there was no way out of this.

"I don't know… weird things are happening to me," Hermione said looking at the ground.

"It's called lust, hunny!" Lily said with a giggle as Hermione continued looking at the ground. 

"No… it's more complicated than that," Hermione said while her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Oh really?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips. "How?" She asked, looking at her curiously.

_Should I tell her? How do I know I can trust her? _Hermione thought as she looked around the room. Remus trusts her with his secrets… maybe I should. "Lily… I'm… I'm a…"  
"So Remus has finally found a bird!" Sirius said in a sing-song voice as he stood in front of him.

"It isn't like that… Hermione's different!" Remus growled, feeling both angry that they were patronizing him, and angry they had interrupted. 

"And how exactly is that?" James asked looking at him suspiciously. "You just met her!" James laughed high-fiving Sirius.

_How about the fact she's a Werewolf too?_ Remus thought to himself, contemplating if he should tell them her secret, or keep it for her. "She… she just is," Remus stated, deciding it would be best for her to tell them herself. 

"Whatever mate, I saw the way you looked at her!" James laughed as Sirius tried to imitate the look.

"Shut up!" Remus yelled, his inner Werewolf howling angrily.

"Whoa, mate! Calm down!" Sirius stated backing away slightly; knowing Remus was much stronger than him.

"Just drop it!" Remus said storming back over to his bed; butterflies in his stomach as he imagined Hermione's face so close to his. He didn't even know her, yet he wanted her so badly for her to trust him.

"It'll be OK, Hermione," Remus said as he held onto her hand tight.

"I'm scared, Remus," Hermione said as they stood in the darkness of the Shrieking Shack, the moon rising higher. Remus wrapped his arms around her, showing he was there for her. His arms were around the small of her back, and her head in the crook of his neck.

"Just hold on to me, it'll all be over soon," he said as he felt her shiver in the cold. Her skin began to tingle as she felt it expand.

She began to scream in pain as her bones and flesh began growing. Her teeth became longer as she cried in agony. She collapsed to the ground, Remus still holding onto her. She didn't have the courage to look up at him.

She felt his hands becoming rougher as the Transformation commenced. She screamed once more, the pain was unbearable. She kept praying the pain to stop; yet it wouldn't. She felt herself becoming less human as her back hunched over. A blood chilling howled pierced the air, one she could not resist returning. She howled loudly, before everything went black.  
When she woke up only a Gryffindor robe covered her, lying in the middle of the Shrieking Shack living room. She sat up slowly, her mind swimming with wonder. "Morning sleeping beauty!" A warm voice said from the couch. Remus was dressed in his uniform, yet still looked tired and in pain.

"Ouch!" Hermione whispered as she noticed the shallow gash on the top of her thigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said as he looked around the room awkwardly. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked at him, leaves and dirt in her hair.

"I can remember as much as you," Remus said, helping her up. She stumbled a moment before Remus thought it best to carry her. "Easy does it!" Remus said with a light laugh. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck, while he cradled her like a baby.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Shh!" Remus said as he carried her out of the room, and out of the house. He walked across the soft grass of the grounds, feeling his power drain as he held up not only himself but also Hermione. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her; even in this state she looked beautiful. A month had gone by since there last meeting, and he barely knew her. Still, he wanted so badly for her to return his feelings for her. James, Sirius, and Peter still didn't know, but Lily and he did. That was all that needed to know until Hermione was more comfortable.

"Remus, what in Merlin's beard happened?" Sirius asked as he and James jogged down the stairs, noticing the limp version of Hermione, covered in gashes. "

Nothing happened," Remus said as he looked down at Hermione's troubled face.

"Remus… did you attack her?" Sirius asked as he scooped Hermione out of Remus' arms and into his own. Remus frowned as her heat left his arms. Yet it seemed the second Hermione was safe, Remus collapsed to the ground.

"Hey sleepy head! How're you feeling?" Lily asked Hermione as she opened her eyes. Hermione pushed back her hair, tracing the small cut on her forehead.

"Eh?" Hermione said in confusion. Remus was sitting up in the bed next to her, hugging his knees to his chest. "Remus?" Hermione asked curiously, as he let out a deep sigh of air angrily.

"Don't worry he… he always gets like this," Lily said quietly, not knowing Hermione already knew his secret. "Well, I'll be back to see you at lunch, I have to go to class," Lily said picking up her bag. Hermione's head ached as she looked over at Remus who was still staring into the abyss.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She asked him, scratching the tooth marks she had on her neck. 

"When it was just me I didn't harm any one, look what I've done to you," he said pointing at her arm. Hermione looked at it for a moment, it was wrapped up and completely numb. "Besides now everyone thinks I bit you."

"Remus… you've been so wonderful to me… I don't know what I would do without you," Hermione said looking at the gash on his cheek. 

"Do you know who bit you?" Remus asked looking at her sadly.

_Yeah… the only problem is he hasn't been born yet. _Hermione thought as she looked down at her blankets. "No," she lied.

"I was attacked by a Werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback… have you ever heard of him?" Remus asked, diverting his eyes to the large Oak door.

"Yes I have," Hermione said, trying to make it unapparent that she already knew this information.

"You know it's nice to have a pack," he laughed looking back at her, a softened look on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him puzzled.

"You and I… we're a pack," he laughed reaching out his hand towards her to take. She slowly gripped his hand, making him smile.

"Welcome to my pack," he laughed. Hermione giggled as the nurse walked in. She handed a glass of green, thick liquid to Hermione. She stuck her finger in it, frowning in disgust. "

Just drink it dear… you'll feel better, I promise," she said as she turned and walked out of the room. Hermione gulped it down quickly, gasping as it slid down her throat.

"That's just sick!" She said to Remus as she wiped off her mouth furiously.

"You get used to it." He said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"So what do you do in here all day?" Hermione asked leaning against her pillow, feeling her eyes lids close. "Remus?" She asked, as he didn't respond. She turned to look at him, yet he was fast asleep.

She smiled as she leant back in her bed, feeling the pillows puff up beside her. She wiggled slightly, trying to find a way to comfortably lie on her bruised back. She looked at the ceiling, her eyes drifting closed. She didn't want to fall asleep though, she hated sleeping. Every time she slept she woke up in a cold sweat, nightmares of Bill attacking her dancing through her mind. They were always so vivid, so real, and sometimes it took her a few minutes to register what was reality and what wasn't.

Her eyes drifted to him again, watching him as he slept. His eyes were darting beneath his eyelids, indicating he was having a bad dream. She looked at him in pity, she had only had this for a month, and he had been living with this almost his whole life. She wondered how long he had had nightmares, or if he still had them today.

She watched the gentle rising and falling of his chest as his dream calmed. She smiled slightly… he looked so peaceful. She quickly brought her eyes back up to the ceiling.

She couldn't develop feelings for him… before Dumbledore had given her the potion he said that at the end of the year he would come for her, obliviate James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Lupin's memories of her and take her back. He had told her that staying there for too long would disrupt the fabric of time, and they couldn't allow that.


	3. Feeling Human

**Disclaimer: I, Kendle Jones of 12 Auger Green, Geraldton, definitely do not own Harry Potter!**

**A.N- sorry about the scene breaks and stuff! I didnt realise that it wasnt leaving a space in between! but that problem is now fixed!**

**When the Full Moon Rises, Chapter 3- Feeling Human**

"Come on all I said was…"

"I heard what you said, Potter!"

"But you didn't hear it all…"

"I HEARD ENOUGH!"

"Lily what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she steered the fuming red-head away from the common room. Hermione couldn't help but smile; Lily reminded her so much of Ginny.

"Stupid Potter and his stupid friends!" Lily shouted, her face bright pink in rage. Hermione placed her arm around Lily's shoulders, watching as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Lily, do you like James?" Hermione asked in a small voice, knowing the answer. Lily didn't move at all, she acted as if she hadn't heard Hermione at all.

"Only if you promise you won't tell anyone," Lily finally said, taking in a long steadying breath.

"Why don't you tell him that? You know he likes you!" Hermione said as they finally reached the library, sitting at a table in the back.

"Hermione… you don't understand… it's not like you and Remus…" Lily started, but Hermione cut her off.

"Remus and I? What? There's nothing going on between us!" Hermione said defensively, shaking her finger. Lily sat back; glad she could bring the subject off herself.

"What? How can there be nothing going on between you two? You're like joined at the hip!" Lily said as she smirked subtly. "I mean, your both Were-" Lily caught herself, not knowing Hermione knew already.

"We're both what?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow.

"Hermione… Remus is a Werewolf too," Lily said looking away, thinking she had just let out Remus secret.

"I know," Hermione said simply, looking around from table to table.

"You knew?" Lily asked looking at Hermione puzzled, thinking Remus wouldn't tell an almost stranger his deepest secret.

"Of course… that's why I was sent back…" Hermione started but caught herself.

"Back where?" Lily asked leaning on the table.

"Nothing, Lily… I said the wrong thing," Hermione said her eyes shifting around nervously.

"Hermione… what aren't telling me?" Lily asked her with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nothing, Lily. Come on, let's go to lunch," Hermione stated, wanting to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. Lily grabbed Hermione's arm, knowing there must have been more to the story.

"Hermione! Come on, you can tell me anything!" Lily begged, pulling at Hermione sleeve.

"No. I can't," Hermione whispered to herself, looking at the ground. Lily raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione gave in.

"I was sent back to Hogwarts! I was here in my first year, and then I left," Hermione lied, hoping it would satisfy Lily.

"Umm hmm," Lily responded with her hands on her hips. Hermione's ears turned red, she wasn't used to lying and she didn't like it much.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Hermione lied again; boy did she hate this feeling. They walked out of the Library silently, as if both too deep in thought.

_Something going on between Remus and me! That's crazy! I mean… I'm not even in my right time… but on the other hand… NO! Stop this, Hermione… there is NO other hand!_ Hermione thought as she clutched her books to her chest, feeling confusion taking over her as she fought with herself. Or is there?

"Hey ladies!" Sirius said, laughing, as he approached the two girls.

"Hey Sirius," Hermione smiled, Lily on the other hand ignored him.

"What's her problem?" Sirius whispered to Hermione, making her shrug. "Does it have to do with James?" He asked only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah… I don't know anything else though…that was all I could get out of her," Hermione whispered back, unaware of the angry eyes behind them.

Remus clutched his fists at his side as he watched Hermione and Sirius whispering back and forth. He gritted his teeth, completely oblivious to why he was so jealous. They way Hermione's hair moved as Sirius whispered in her ear infuriated him to no end. He walked up to them, grabbed Sirius by the arm and silently led him away. "What the hell were you two whispering about!" He howled in the empty corridor they now occupied.

"What?" Sirius asked confused, as he watched his friend fume.

"What were you two…? YOU HEARD ME PADFOOT!" Remus yelled, feeling his face redden with anger.

"Mate… calm down I was asking her why Lily was so ticked off," Sirius said with a worried tone in his voice, putting his hands up.

"Then why were you whispering!" Remus asked mockingly.

"Because Lily was right there!" Sirius said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He watched the fight drain form Remus' face as he loosened up.

"Mate, I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me," Remus said, looking at the ground a bit ashamed.

Sirius leaned against the wall, smirking slyly. "I do… you're Werewolf-ness kicked in and you got all… territorial!" Sirius laughed, flipping his hair back.

"What!" Remus asked as if he had just heard the most amusing joke of his life.

"You heard my, Moony," Sirius said, repeating what Remus had said to him.

"Hermione is a person… not territory!" Remus said defensively.

"Hey! You're the one flipping out about her talking to another guy… not me!" Sirius laughed looking at him mischievously.

"Sirius, are you on drugs?" Remus asked with a quirked brow, not wanting Sirius to know the truth.

"Nope! Refuse to take them!" Sirius laughed looking at him intently. "Face it mate, you fancy her," Sirius laughed.

"Do not," Remus said, looking at the ground again.

"Knew you did!" Sirius laughed. "The question is why? She gets a bit annoying when she's always bugging us to study. She is pretty but there are loads of…" Sirius started but Remus cut him off by gripping his neck and lifting him off the ground.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything. About. Her!" Remus barked; anger in his eyes. Sirius shivered, Remus had never lost his temper like this.

"REMUS! PUT HIM DOWN!" A voice said as its hands gripped his arm. Remus felt soothed at their touch, looking down to see Hermione staring at him, shocked. He quickly let go of Sirius, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Hermione… umm…" Remus faded away rubbing his neck, not sure how to explain why he was choking his best friend.

"Remus… what was that all about?" Hermione asked in a rushed voice.

"Well… Moony here got all defensive about you," Sirius coughed, getting to his feet.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow. "Sirius… what did you say about me?" Hermione asked as she glared at him suspiciously.

"Don't change the subject this is about you two!" Sirius said backing away, before they even noticed Sirius was gone completely.

"Remus, what did he say that got you so mad?" Hermione asked looking at him puzzled.

"He… he insulted you… I don't know if he meant to… he's just like that," Remus said looking deeply into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He trembled as he felt the temptation yet again. The temptation to hold her in his arms. The temptation to kiss her so fiercely, yet so affectionately. The temptation to make her, his.

He looked down at her hands, wishing he could just reach out and grab them. They were so close, yet so far. He licked his lips as the hunger grew, tracing his eyes back to meet hers. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed the same hunger in them.

"Hermione?" He asked shakily, feeling and overwhelming flutter in his chest.

"Yes?" She asked in almost the same manner.

"Do you… can I… would you…?" He searched for the words, not knowing what to say. Suddenly he felt her finger tip on his lips, making his stuttering stop. He looked down at her as she got on her toes and replaced her finger with her lips. His heart began to beat faster and faster as their flesh collided almost too quickly.

She pulled apart slightly, looking at him again with hunger and lust. He placed his hands on her hips, moving in closer. Just as their lips were about to collide again their world was shattered by a quite annoying voice from their perspective.

"Oi! Remus, Hermi…" James said as he stepped into the corridor, noticing their close predicament. "Oh…Uh," he said rubbing the back of his neck as Hermione and Remus stood there shocked, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Damn him!" Hermione heard Remus mumble to himself, making her step away and clear her throat. "Well…"Remus said running his fingers threw his hair.

"Don't worry mate, this is our little secret!" James laughed, walking away as he played with his snitch. Remus turned to look at Hermione, who blushed and walked out of the corridor. With a grunt he followed her out; making his way to the Great Hall… maybe some food would help settle him flipping stomach.

Hermione pushed the food around her plate, not as hungry as she was when she had left the Library. I can't have feelings for him… I can't! If I do it's just asking for pain! Remember at the end of the year Dumbledore is coming, and then this will be only a memory, Hermione thought as she looked up at Remus, who was pushing his food around his plate in the same dreamy yet confused manor.

_Then again they say to live life to the fullest, but it can get no where, soon you'll be sent to the future, and the Remus there won't remember you romantically,_ she thought with a grunt as she stabbed a piece of beef with her fork.

_Maybe I could beg to stay, that's not fair to Harry and Ron though…They need me to help fight in the war…But by the time I get there the war might be over…What if Dumbledore never comes?_ Hermione thought with a small smile.

_If Dumbledore never comes… this Dumbledore will probably send me back with some potion… or giant time-turner._ Hermione rested her head in her hands, too confused to even move.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lily asked as she patted Hermione's back.

"I'm fine… I've just got a bit of a headache… I think I'll go lie down," Hermione said as she stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll walk you back," Remus said standing up also.

"No! I'll be fine," Hermione said looking away so they wouldn't notice the blush that had consumed her cheeks.

"I was ready to head up anyway," Remus said motioning her to follow him. She sighed as she walked out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence; until they reached the corridor where James had shaken them from what they felt was a dream.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you…" Remus said grabbing her elbow, leading her into a secluded corridor he thought no one would go down this time of night.

"About?" Hermione asked with a worried tone.

"About… earlier," Remus said looking at her with his golden eyes gleaming.

"Oh…" Hermione said looking around, feeling it impossible to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry about… well… you know," Remus said placing his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet nervously. Hermione laughed, looking at him with teary eyes.

"You must remember who kissed whom," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Remus hurried over, brushing it away as if by instinct.

"Well… I'm sorry," Remus said looking at her, his hand still on her cheek. He quickly pulled away, scolding himself mentally.

"For what?" Hermione asked with a scared tone. Praying he wouldn't say he really had no feelings for her, and just tried to kiss her for no reason. Remus laughed, looking at her with almost sad eyes.

"I… I don't know why… listen Hermione… I have never felt like that before I met you… I felt…"

"… Like you were actually human?" Hermione finished for him, looking into his sparkling eyes.

"Yes!" Remus exclaimed, stepping closer to her. "And I liked it… a lot," Remus stated, placing his hand on her cheek, bringing her closer to him.

"I liked it to…" Hermione said, tilting her head to the side. Suddenly her mind caught up with her racing heart, making her remember she was only here temporarily. "But, Remus… I can't," she said before pulling away from him, and racing towards the common room at top speed.


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**When the Full Moon Rises. Chapter 4- Secrets Revealed**_

"Hermione stop!" Remus called as he chased her down the lonely corridor. She didn't stop though, she just continued running, tears blazing down her cheeks. Finally he caught up with her, turning her around to face him. "Hermione listen to me… I like you… I really, REALLY like you," Remus said holding on to the sides of her arms. "And that's what scares me the most!" He said shaking her lightly. "I barley know you… and yet I have never wanted anyone else so much in my life!" He said brushing her tears away from her cheek.

Hermione remained silent, as if too afraid to speak. His eyes were bearing into her, as if trying to test her. The tears continued to fall, making her feel weaker with every moment that passed. She met his eyes, but their intensity made her turn away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her, yet nothing worked.

"Hermione… please I want to know how you feel!" Remus said stroking the back of her head lightly.

"I can't…" was all she could bring herself to say in between sobs.

"Why not, Hermione?" He asked her pulling apart slightly. "I told you how I feel… now why won't you tell me how you feel!" Remus asked, his own golden eyes glistening with tears.

"Because it isn't fair!" Remus felt his heart sink; she must not have felt the same way about him. If it wasn't for the fact her arms were around him, and he couldn't resist her no matter how hard he tried, he would have pulled away. "It's not fair to you… and it's not fair to me!" She called, heightening his confusion. How was it not fair to her?

"Hermione… just tell me you like me, or you don't! What ever you do… please just don't play games with me!" Remus begged, still holding on to her tightly. 

"Remus, I can't tell you how I feel, not when… not when I know nothing good can come from it!" Hermione cried, holding on to the front of his robe.

"What?" He asked, confused. What did she mean nothing good can come from it? His mind was swimming with questions. "Hermione… please just tell me what's on your mind!" Remus asked, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you like me or not?" He asked slowly.

"Yes," Hermione whispered looking at him with glittering eyes. Remus felt his heart lift as the words fell off her lips. Suddenly she pulled away, ready to run. Yet Remus wouldn't allow that to happen. He tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her back on to him.

"Hermione, please don't run from me! Please tell me what's wrong!" Remus begged. Hermione fought with herself. She wanted to tell him she couldn't love him because she couldn't stay. Still how could she? Dumbledore told her not to tell a soul she was not form their time, yet now that temptation was greater than ever. Hermione rested her head on Remus' chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Remus… I'm scared," she said looking up at him with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Of what?" He asked in a puzzled voice. What could possibly scare her so much as to feel she couldn't have feelings for someone?

"Of falling for you," she said looking around, knowing it was too late for fearing this. 

"Why?" He asked her looking at her intently.

"Because I know… I know I can't have you," she said, feeling the sturdy wall she had put around her heart tumbling down.

"Hermione… I like you… I love you and you like me… why can't you?" he asked puzzled, still holding on to her. Hermione looked up at him once more, feeling the pain of knowing all too soon she must leave stabbing in her heart.

"Remus… you don't understand," Hermione whispered, leaning her head on his chest once more.

"But I want to," he said, trembling as he felt his composure and self-control slipping away. 

"I know you do," she said lifting her eyes to meet his. "But it's not that simple," Hermione finished, locking eyes with him.

"Hermione… I have never felt anything so close like this for anyone else, and I doubt I ever will," Remus said holding on to her tight. "Please let me in… stop closing me out," he added not knowing she had a very good reason to keep the doors of her heart.

"I can't…" Hermione started but Remus cut her off.

"All you keep saying is you can't… Hermione, please… I'm begging you to stop listening to your mind and listen to your heart!" Remus said holding onto her tight.

Finally he decided that if words couldn't sway her, actions would have to. He swooped down, pressing his lips against hers forcefully. He kissed her with a passion he had never felt before; it was so powerful he felt as if he were going to burst.

Hermione's heart fluttered in a giddy whirl as she felt Remus' tongue caressed hers gently. Her mind was screaming for her to pull away, telling her this wasn't right. Still the Werewolf within her was howling so loudly in triumph she couldn't hear her own thoughts clearly. She got on to her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly she worried she might suffocate him. She felt him pull away quickly, only to take a deep breath before diving right back into the kiss.

Remus shivered as she kissed him back, feeling his grip around her waist tighten. Their kiss had started soft and slow, now it had erupted into a rough fit of passion no one could deny. Remus heard her moan into his mouth, only heightening his unquenchable thirst for her. He began feeling light headed, but didn't know if that was because of the intimate moment they were sharing, or the lack of air.

Finally they pulled away from each other, Remus brushing his lips against hers twice more. "Tell me…" Remus managed while panting for air. "Tell me you felt that?" He begged, feeling the air fill his lungs once more. Hermione looked at him with an undeniably hunger, answering the question for him. Remus looked over her head, turning his neck, yet never letting go.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Well I'm shocked, by now James usually…"

"Hey guys!" Came that annoying male voice they were beginning to loathe called… 

"James…" Remus said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Yes mate?" He asked a bit worried due to the tone in Remus' voice.

"No offence Prongs… but… go away!" Remus ordered, touching his forehead to Hermione's smiling at her fondly.

"Righty-o mate!" James said before gliding off quickly, not wanting to annoy his friend any further.

"He has great timing doesn't he?" Hermione laughed, looking into Remus' eyes, feeling her heart racing.

"Yeah…" Remus laughed, taking one hand off her to push his hair back, quickly replacing it. "So… still think you can't have me?" Remus asked, wanting so desperately to make Hermione his.

_Yes,_ Hermione thought to herself… maybe she could find a way to stay back in time… or ask Dumbledore to not obliviate his memory. "No…" she said quietly, thinking she couldn't deny her heart of what she wanted so greatly. Remus held her tight to him again fearing that if he let her go she would try to run again. "Remus… what day is it?" Hermione asked a bit nervous.

"The… holy shit, Hermione… run!" Remus said grabbing on to her hand and pulling her out of Hogwarts onto the grounds. Hermione felt her skin tingle as they ran threw the passage under the Whomping Willow. She looked up at Remus, whose face was beginning to be covered in thick, blonde hairs. She looked at her hands; her nails were growing into claws as they reached the shack. Once they were both safe inside they began to laugh, until the pain came. Hermione grabbed on to Remus, feeling the similar feeling of her skin ripping open again.

"I love you, Hermione," Remus murmured before he began to transform and howl at the silvery, full-moon.

"I love you too, Remus," was the last thing she remembered saying before once again, everything went black.

---------------------------------

Remus' eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun light poured into the room. He looked to his left, finding a girl with bushy brown hair only a few feet to the left of him. He smiled, as he looked her over. Her back was to him, and her bottom was covered with what looked like a small maroon rag. "So… this is what is so different about Hermione," Remus heard Sirius say as he sat on the couch.

"Guys!" Remus said worried, not knowing if Hermione wanted them to know yet. His eyes shifted around the room.

"Don't worry mate, we covered her up before she changed," Peter said blushing as he looked at Hermione's unconscious figure. Remus growled as he watched Peter's eyes on Hermione, making Peter look away immediately.

"Well Remus, imagine our surprise when we come in here and find two Werewolves prancing around," James said looking at Remus with a quirked brow.

"And mate you're so protective of her it's not even funny! Every time we tried to get near her you would try and scratch us!" Sirius said rubbing a gash he had on his cheek.

"Yeah, it was really cute… you fell asleep licking her head… we almost threw up!" James laughed, tossing his head back.

"Well, now you guys know," Remus said running his fingers through his hair as Hermione stirred. "Guys get out so she can get dressed!" 

"What about you?" Peter asked with a quirked brow. 

"She'll want me to be here… she is only a pup… this is her second transformation," Remus said quietly, shooing them out of the room. Hermione's eyes opened slowly, as she lifted her head to look around the room. She noticed Remus was standing with his boxers on and his back to her.

"Remus?" She asked, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling his shirt on keeping his back to her.

"You think you could pass me my clothes? I'm freezing!" She asked waiting for him to pass the jeans and sweater she saw in pile sitting on the table.

"Sure," He said passing the bag to her, closing his eyes so he wouldn't anger her. She couldn't help but laugh; he was such a gentleman she didn't even have to ask him not to peak. She pulled on her knickers and bra, standing up with her back to Remus as well. She shivered in the cold of the room, quickly pulling on the red sweater and dark jeans.

"Okay you can look," she said to Remus, making him walk over to her, and place his hand on the side of her face, brushing his lips against hers. She cringed at his touch, because of the small bruise on her cheek. 

"Sorry," he said seeing the mark on her cheek.

"It's alright," she said before coughing. She began feeling dizzy yet again, a normal symptom after a transformation. She began swaying, causing her to fall. Remus' quick reflexes allowed him to catch her. "How long till that stops?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Oh it never stops… you just get used to it eventually," he said carrying her out of the room, where James, Sirius, and Peter were standing. 

"Here let me take her," Sirius said taking Hermione out of Remus weakening arms.

"What are you guys…?" Hermione gasped, but Sirius cut in.

"We're almost always here for Remus' transformations, we were quite shocked to find you here though… don't worry we won't tell anyone," Sirius said as they began walking out of the Shrieking Shack. Noticing her shiver, James took off his jacket and laid it across her.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, wondering why they were being so nice to her.

"Hey… us Marauders watch out for each other," James laughed.

"Now she needs a nick name… Moony's already taken… so, what?" Peter asked.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit confused. "Are you asking me to be a Marauder?"

"No! We're just kinda drafting you… now for a nickname…" Remus laughed with the little strength he had.

"How about curly?" Peter asked, making James whack him in the back of his head.

"That's stupid! How about… Pup?" James asked looking at Hermione, as if to ask what she thought.

"Pup?" Hermione asked him confused; thinking it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. 

"James… she won't be a Pup forever," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but when we met she was a Pup… and Pup's are usually small… and she'll always be smaller than us," James said shrugging.

"I guess that works… she is really light," Sirius said shifting Hermione in his arms slightly. Hermione blushed, guessing it sort of was a compliment.

"Pup it is…" Peter smiled, looking up at the other boys smiling.

"Pup," Remus rolled around in his mouth, warming up to the thought of it.

"Pup," Hermione whispered almost mournfully.

"Well let's hurry before Pup here passes out!" Sirius laughed, moving faster.

"Are you guys always gunna call me that?" Hermione asked in general, directing it to no one.

"Yep!" James laughed, cleaning his square-wire rimmed glasses on his shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes, not liking the sound of being called Pup. She thought about it for a while, but she couldn't concentrate. She was so tired… so very tired.

---------------------------------

"Hey you're awake!" Lily said as she walked into the hospital, carrying a small bag in with her.

"What's that?" Hermione asked a bit puzzled to the bright pink bag.

"Well since you couldn't go to Hogsmeade I thought I'd bring you back a few things!" Lily stated dumping the belongings of the bag on her bed.

"Lily, you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione said looking over the things.

"I know… but I felt bad going out and leaving you in here all day," Lily said showing Hermione all the different lip-gloss and eye-shadows she had bought her. Hermione smiled, it felt pretty good to have a girl for a best friend. She knew Harry and Ron would never bring her something like this.

She frowned at the thought of them… she had completely forgotten them. With all the troubles going on in her life, for a while it was as if nothing outside of this world existed to her. She looked at Lily, making her think of Harry. Yet the red color of her hair brought her attention to Ron.

That brought another problem to her eyes, what would Ron think? She knew Ron liked her… would he still like her when she got back? How would she explain that she was madly in love with their old Professor?

_Madly in love?_ Hermione asked herself as she caught what she has said. She looked over to the bed on her right. "Where is Remus?" She asked feeling a shiver move down her spin.

"Right here Hermione," Remus said as he returned from the bathroom smiling.

Hermione returned his smile, locking eyes with him. She could feel a deep sigh escape her lips as she began to swoon at his deep golden eyes and sandy blonde hair. She mentally slapped herself; she wasn't supposed to be like this. The old Hermione wasn't at least.

Lily noticed the two gazing at each other and took a hint. She gathered all the make-up she had gotten Hermione back into the bag. "Well Hermione, I'm going to take this back to the dormitory… see you in a bit," she said walking out and smiling wildly.

"How're you feeling?" Remus asked her as she strained to sit up in her bed.

"Same… you?" Hermione asked, meaning same as after every transformation.

"Same." 

"Sorry to hear that," Hermione said cracking her knuckles out of nervous habit. "Remus… after the transformation… how come you always wake up first?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…you go into more of a shock then I do… after all, you're just a pup," he said making Hermione groan at the name.

"Must they call me that; I mean is it really necessary?" Hermione asked, looking down at the blankets of her bed.

"In there eyes yes... but if you like I'll still call you Hermione," Remus laughed sitting on the edge of her bed, taking her chin in his hands, just as his lips were only inches form hers he stopped and pulled away looking around.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit confused to his actions.

"Every time I get even close to kissing you James runs in," Remus said. His eyes shifting around the room. He took her chin in his hands, glad the coast was clear. He moved closer to her, so their lips were barley apart.

"Hey guys!" A now extremely annoying voice said as it entered the room. This time, rather than pulling away, Remus continued kissing Hermione. Feeling it wasn't worth pulling away. James laughed before exiting the room, the Marauders map in the pocket of his robe.


	5. Matchmakers

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 5- Matchmakers**

"So, you and Remus are going out? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Lily squealed as she jumped up and down in the dormitory, making a few girls to eye her suspiciously. Hermione grabbed onto Lily, to make her bouncing stop.

"Bloody hell Lily, stop!" Hermione giggled as Lily smiled at Hermione.

"So when did this happen?" Lily whispered.

"Yesterday," Hermione whispered her back to the other girls in the dormitory.

"No way! Right after I left!" Lily asked with a large smile on her face.

"No… right after James left," Hermione laughed, looking around with a slight blush gracing her cheek. "So enough about my love life time to talk about yours." Hermione laughed as they both sat down on her bed. "I personally think you need to give James a chance… I promise you will not regret it," Hermione smiled, knowing Lily defiantly wouldn't regret it… considering her best friend was their son.

"I don't know…" Lily faded away, looking around the room as if fighting with her own inner demons.

"Just think about it, OK?" Hermione asked, hugging Lily tightly.

"Sure… if you say so," Lily said hugging her back.

"Come on, I'm sure Remus is waiting for you!" Lily said pulling Hermione off her bed and pulling her down the stairs. They laughed as they entered the common room, and just as Lily had said Remus was leaning against the wall next to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Good Morning 'Mione," Remus said pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek. Lily looked away a bit jealous, obviously thinking about James.

"C'mon Remus… I need to talk to you," Hermione said glancing back at Lily.

"Sure," he said leading her to a desk in the corner of the room, sitting in the chair. Hermione sat herself on the desk, glancing back at lily every few minutes.

"Look… Lily likes James… but I think she's nervous about him hurting her," Hermione whispered leaning over so their faces were close, and Lily wouldn't suspect anything.

"James would never hurt her, he loves her," Remus replied, looking slightly relieved.

"Yeah… it seems everyone but Lily sees that,' Hermione said as Remus stood up, leaning closer to her with his hands on the desk beside her. Blocking her view of Lily.

"Sorry… if Lily knows what were talking about… well it won't be good," Remus laughed, looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, mostly because Lily needed to think they were… well, not talking.

"So… what can we do?" She asked Remus, who sighed deeply trying to think of a plan that might work.

"I don't know… we've already tried just about everything."

"I talked to her… I asked her to consider James next time…"

"Lily… will you go out with me?"

"In your dreams, Potter," they heard from the other side of the room.

"Well, so much for that!" Hermione laughed rolling her eyes with her hands on her lap.

"Well, maybe we can set them up on a blind date," Remus proposed smiling.

"Yeah right… James won't go on a blind date!" Hermione laughed while Remus placed his hand on the back of her neck, making a cold shiver move down her spine.

"James could know it was with Lily, and we could just not tell Lily it was James," Remus said, rubbing the back of her neck gently.

"That could actually work!" Hermione laughed, amazed she didn't think of it first.

"You're a genius!"

"Just call me the Matchmaker," Remus laughed moving his lips closer to Hermione once again. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning forward.

"Moony… can I talk to you?" James asked from behind them.

"In a minute Prongs," Remus said, not even shocked anymore by James' perfect timing. James laughed and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Hermione smiled lightly as Remus pressed his lips against hers, for someone so soft spoken he was a really good kisser. Or at least Hermione thought he was. She leaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Remus kept on hand on the table, and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. When he pulled apart, Hermione giggled pushing his hair away from his eyes. He smiled as he looked into her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Moony, can I talk to you now?" James asked growing a bit more impatient.

"Few more minutes, Prongs," Remus responded, smiling at Hermione with a needy gleam in his eyes. He pressed his lips against her once more, intending it to be just a quick kiss.

Hermione on the other hand had a better idea. She began kissing him deeper once again, something he couldn't resist. His tongue explored her mouth as James scoffed behind them.

"You guys are just so damn… Argh!" James muttered with a jealous tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Finally Hermione pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Go…you need to talk to him," Hermione laughed, pushing his hair behind his ear once more.

"Do I have to? It's much more fun here," Remus stated with a sly smirk. Hermione slapped his arm, giving him a look as if to say I-Know-But-He-Needs-You kind of look Remus brushed his lips against hers once more. "Love you, 'Mione," he said quickly.

"Love you too," she said with a smile as he offered her his hand to help her off the table. She took it, hoping off the table. "Sorry about the wait, James… he's all yours now," Hermione laughed, making her way back over to Lily.

"What do you need, mate?" Remus asked with his mind still focused on the beautiful brunette James had just so rudely pulled him away from.

"Has Hermione ever talked to you about Lily?" James asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Loads… in fact, I now something you may find interesting," Remus said with his hands in his pockets, laughing lightly.

"What, what, what!" James begged, shaking Remus lightly.

"Cool it mate… well Lily actually does like you… but she's afraid you'll hurt her so we've come up with a plan!"

* * *

"So, what were you two talking about?" Lily asked with a short laugh as Hermione walked back up to her.

"Who said we were talking?" Hermione giggled, not wanting to blow the secret to Lily.

"Hermione, I saw you talking…" Lily said with a small smirk.

"Well… Remus and I were thinking about hooking you up with this… Ravenclaw boy we met yesterday," Hermione said looking around quietly.

"But you said you wanted me to go with James," Lily said with her hands on her hips.

"I know… but this might help you realize how much you truly like James!" Hermione said with a smile, at least she wasn't lying about that.

"What's his name?" Lily asked a bit intrigued.

"Well… it's a blind date… he doesn't know it's you either," Hermione laughed, looking around nervously.

"Are you sure we'll get along?" Lily asked a bit worried, Hermione looked over to where Remus and James were deep in a conversation.

"Oh yeah… defiantly!" Hermione laughed, turning back to her smiling.

* * *

"Hermione… do you really like this outfit?" Lily asked nervously as she looked herself over in a full-length mirror that was hovering in the middle of the dormitory. 

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione said as she helped her get ready. She was wearing a dress that went down to her knee, and was a dark green. It was spaghetti strapped and very form fitting. She looked down at her shoes, smiling at the black-strap heals she was wearing. Her hair was down, in beautiful red curls. "You'll knock him dead!" Hermione said smiling as she hugged Lily quickly.

"Really? I just wished you'd tell me who he was," Lily said looking down at her feet.

"You want me to describe him?" Hermione asked as Lily sat in one of the chairs.

"Oh please!" Lily begged, her eyes gleaming.

"OK, he's tall… Pretty tan, he has dark hair, and he's really handsome. He's sweet, and kind, confident, and a very loyal friend," Hermione said smiling. Everything she said was true; it was just Lily who was too blinded by her hate for him to see that.

"Oh I can't wait!" Lily said as she smiled at the ceiling.

"Well, you won't have to! Let's go!" Hermione said, as she looked at the clock, reading half-past six. Hermione was amazed how fast Halloween weekend had come, allowing the students to stay out a bit later if they were sixteen or older. Hermione walked her down the steps, smiling at her.

"OK, blindfold time!" Hermione said with a smile.

"What?" Lily asked shocked.

"Just trust me!" Hermione said placing the black cloth over Lily's eyes.

"Now don't say a word!" Hermione said as she watched James and Remus come down the steps. Remus had to remind James not to say a word, not that he could he was so in awe at the sight of her.

"Are we almost there?" Lily asked as they entered the great hall.

"Yes… OK, on the count of three, take the blind folds off," Remus said as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

"One…" Hermione said as they both took a step back.

"Two…" Remus said taking another step back.

"Three!" They said in unison running away at top speed. They laughed as they rounded to corner, listening to what was going on.

"Potter!" They heard Lily yell angrily.

"The one and only!" James said blushing a bit. "You look fantastic!" He said with a sweet tone.

"Thanks…" she said quietly.

"You're welcome… come on we have reservations," James said steering her out of the Great Hall.

"I'm gunna kill her!" Hermione could have sworn she heard Lily mutter.

"So it worked!" Remus exclaimed, twirling Hermione around quickly.

"We rock! Even though tonight she will probably kill me in my sleep," Hermione laughed as Remus hugged her tight to him. "You wanna go to Hogsmeade now that our job is done?" Hermione asked as she flipped her hair away from her face.

"A round of Butterbeers my treat!" He said with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Lily yelled as she stormed into the dormitory.

"Yes hun?" Hermione asked meekly, afraid Lily was going to chew her out.

"I love you girl!" Lily shouted as she ran and threw her arms around her.

"You'd better!" Hermione mumbled softly.

"This has been the best night of my life! And all because of you and Remus! If I weren't afraid you might kill me, I could kiss you both!" Lily said dreamily as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"So, what was it like?" Hermione asked sitting beside her.

"OK, first it was… weird, you know? But he was so different… he treated me like a princess, it was wonderful! As we were walking back to Hogwarts it began to rain."

" I can tell!" Hermione stated at how soaked Lily's hair and clothes were.

"Well, right there in the rain, he twirled me around, looked deep into my eyes and told me he loved me," Lily said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Aww!" Hermione said with a deep sigh, thinking it was so horribly romantic.

"Well anyway… I couldn't help it… it just slipped out." Lily said sitting up.

"Lily Marie Evans what exactly slipped out?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow.

"I said I loved him to!" Lily said causing Hermione to squeal.

"Well, then he kissed me, in the rain mind you… it was so passionate, so perfect… it was just… Oh my Gosh!" Lily said ringing out her hair and sighing.

"Then what?" Hermione asked hanging off this romantic fairy-tale like date.

"He asked me if I would go out with him… of course I said yes," Lily laughed sighing yet again.

"Oh Lily… I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said lunging forwards and hugging her, regardless to the fact she was soaked.

"Thank you so much Hermione! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Lily said a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're welcome… go get changed you're soaking my bed!" Hermione commented pushing Lily off her bed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best friend a girl could wish for!" Lily said turning and looking at Hermione with a large smile.

"You too, Lily," Hermione said smiling. She smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, there it was, she had just insured Harry's future! She smiled as she walked down into the common room smiling. She found Remus by the fire.

She walked over to him, cuddling up in his muscular arms. "Well, Lily's happy," Hermione said looking up into his golden eyes. Remus held her tight, resting his chin on top of her head.

"And James is acting like he's on crack!" Remus laughed, breathing deeply.

"We did good didn't we?" She laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"Damn good!" Remus agreed, feeling tired as she sunk into his arms. He looked down at her smiling, knowing she had already fallen asleep. Rather than waking her up, he conjured a blanket, draping it over both of them. Allowing sleep to grip him.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 6- An Unexpected Visitor**

"Remus, why are you looking at me like that? No, Remus! Don't even think about it! NO! Remus put me down now!" Hermione giggled as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. "Remus! Stop it!" Hermione laughed as she watched the world spin around in a blur.

"Fine," Remus said placing her feet back on the ground, yet not removing his arms.

"Merlin, Remus! I can't see straight!" Hermione laughed as she tried to steady herself. He hugged her close to him, looking down at her affectionately.

"Why do you need to see?" He laughed covering her eyes.

"Remus!" Hermione laughed prying his hand off her eyes. "You're awfully playful today aren't you?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Always," he smiled, holding onto her hands, kissing her knuckles. He moved in to kiss her, yet she placed her finger on his lips.

"Nu uh babe, at this rate we're not going to get any work done!" Hermione laughed leading him back to the tree by the lake. The air was brisk, yet not cold enough to keep them inside.

"Oh… alright," Remus said rolling his eyes as he sat beside her under the tree. He opened his Herbology book, flipping threw the pages slowly. "Professor Sprout really piled it on, didn't she?" Remus asked smiling at her sweetly.

"Doesn't she always?" Hermione laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"OK, first question… name three effects of the herb Gillyweed?" Remus laughed looking down at her questioningly.

"The effects work for one hour, giving its user the power to breathe under water, while webbing their feet and hands." Why did she remember this herb? She couldn't remember reading about it, but somehow she knew it. Suddenly the memories of the Triwizard tournament and the second task flooded back to her.

'I'm forgetting', she thought to herself as she looked over at the lake, she remembered the Tournament and her old life, but only as if it was a dream.

"Your turn," Remus said as he handed her the book.

"What?" Hermione said being shaken from her thoughts.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Remus said placing the book on the ground, and wrapping his other arm around her as well.

"Nothing… just going through memories," she said smiling at him, trying not to indicate anything was wrong.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, with general concern in his eyes. Hermione smiled at him, taking his hand off her shoulder and kissing it.

"It's nothing, come on… my turn," she said taking the book from the ground.

"OK, name what Mandrake plants are mainly used for?" Hermione said smiling, even though the name rung bells in her mind once again.

"Umm… oh I don't know just tell me," Remus laughed, looking over the lake.

Hermione giggled, her eyes skimming the page. "The Mandrake plant is used mainly to… awake petrified beings," Hermione explained, as memories of her second year, and the chamber of secrets came back. This memory is even foggier. It seemed everyday that went by, she lost her memory of the old life more and more and growing more attached to this life.

"Oh yeah! I knew that," Remus said smiling at Hermione fondly. He noticed the red colour to her nose and kissed it gently, hoping it would warm her slightly. She smiled; he was just too good to be true. "Don't you think that's enough?" Remus asked standing up, pulling her with him. "You look cold."

"Yeah… the test isn't till Friday anyway," Hermione smiled as she looked across this Monday afternoon. Remus looked at his watch, smiling bitterly.

"Well, free period is almost over; we have ten minutes before Charms," Remus laughed, taking hold of Hermione's hand and leading her back to the castle. They made their way to the Charms classroom, not exactly looking where they were going.

Suddenly Remus bumped into someone un-knowingly. "Oh sorry, mate," Remus said causing a boy with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes to turn around.

"It's all… Hermione?" The boy asked smiling widely.

"Ron?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow, completely shocked. "Ron!" Hermione yelled throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron laughed looking at her fondly.

"Well, I'm right here!" Hermione exclaimed as she noticed the slightly confused and jealous look on Remus face.

"Hermione, who's your friend?" Remus asked eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"Oh… this is Ronald… he's my cousin…go-ahead Remus, I'll be in class in a minute, I haven't seen him in forever and I want to catch up quickly," Hermione said covering herself quickly.

"Alright hun… I'll save you a seat," Remus said feeling relieved as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked away.

Ron's jaw dropped as he looked at Hermione in shock. "Hermione… please tell me that's not the Remus I think it is!" Ron bellowed now that the corridor was completely empty.

"Ron, listen…" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Harry get out here!" Ron yelled making Harry slink out of the shadows.

"Harry, why are you hiding?" Hermione asked, looking at the boys with a huge smile on her face. For a while, she had completely forgotten what they looked like.

"What's got you so mad, mate?" Harry asked Ron as he hugged Hermione quickly.

"Well… maybe the fact I just saw REMUS LUPIN kiss her!" Ron yelled making Harry gape at her. Hermione looked at the ground blushing.

"Guys, it's not like that," Hermione said in a small voice, feeling extremely nervous.

"Hermione, you can't fall for him… he's so old!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Actually Remus and I, as of now, are the same age!" Hermione yelled, her face becoming red because of anger, not embarrassment.

"Hermione, don't get too attached… remember, at the end of the year you have to come back!" Harry said looking at her a bit worried.

"What if I don't want to come back!" Hermione yelled, immediately covering her mouth. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said with a sad tone.

"No, Hermione… I think you did!" Ron yelled storming off. Hermione looked at the ground.

"'Mione, what's so great about here that would make you not want to come home?" Harry asked with his hand on her shoulder

"I'm in love, Harry," Hermione said, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I love Remus, more than I have ever loved another man," Hermione said as she looked around. "I know I can't stay… but I want to so badly… I want to stay with him so badly," she said looking around the corridor, her eyes glittering with tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Hermione, what ever you want, I support you… believe me, Ron and I have been having one Hell of a time trying to get through school without you… but as long as you're happy, so am I," Harry said smiling at her brotherly. "Ron… he just really cares about you. Ever since you left he has felt responsible," Harry said looking at her compassionately.

"Why?" Hermione asked with a quirked all the tears pushed back.

"You don't remember do you?" Harry said looking at her puzzled.

"Remember what? Harry you're not making sense." Hermione laughed uncomfortably.

"The night you were attacked… you had just had a row with Ron… you were so angry you stormed out of the house," Harry said looking at the ground.

"I… I can't remember that," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry looked at his watch, noticing he had thirty seconds before the potion wore off.

"Hermione, the potion is about to wear off, I have to go," Harry said handing her a note.

"It's from Dumbledore explaining why you're late," Harry said giving her one last hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Harry… I'm gunna miss you… tell Ron I will miss him too… so much," Hermione said watching as Harry faded form view.

"Will do!" She heard him call before he was completely gone. Hermione began walking towards the Charms classroom, feeling a bit upset.

She opened the door just as the younger version of Professor Flitwick stood on the table. "Here you are, sir," she said as she handed him a note, and walked to the back of the class, taking the seat beside Remus.

"Oh, very good, very good," he said with a smile as she took her seat. She looked at her paper and quill, scribbling something down and passing it to Remus.

_'I have to talk to you very badly tonight… meet me outside the common room at seven o' clock. Love Hermione.'_

"What about?" Remus wrote back, not listening to the long, drawn out lecture Flitwick was giving them on something Remus and Hermione knew all to well.

"I'll tell you then… it has to do with something my cousin said."

* * *

"Hermione, where are we going?" Remus asked as Hermione pulled him along the empty corridor.

"To the Room of Requirement," Hermione said softly not looking back.

"How do you now about that?" Remus asked with a quirked brow.

"I'll tell you once we're inside," Hermione responded coming upon the entrance._ I need somewhere to talk in private, I need somewhere to talk in private, and I need somewhere to talk in private,_ Hermione thought as she paced the wall. Suddenly the door appeared, and Hermione pulled Remus into the room filled with bean bag chairs and a small table.

"Hermione… now please tell me what's wrong," Remus said wrapping his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Remus… tell me you love me," she said looking away.

"What?"

"Just say it!" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"I love you," he said softly, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Tell me no matter what you'll believe me… and still love me," Hermione said shivering with fear as she looked up at him.

"Of course I will… now just tell me what's wrong," Remus said holding onto her tight.

"Remus remember that night when I said I was afraid to fall for you, because I couldn't have you?" Hermione asked looking into his golden eyes sadly.

"Yes… how could I forget?" He replied, smiling at her comfortingly.

"Well the real reason I said I couldn't have you is…" Hermione started but faltered.

"Hermione… you know you can tell me anything," Remus said running his fingers through her hair.

"Remus… I'm from the future," she said finally looking at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" Remus asked puzzled, thinking she was joking. "Hermione are you toying with me?" He asked with an anxious tone.

"I wish I was… Remus, I was bitten by a Werewolf on the night of August the 26th… of 2005," Hermione said slowly, as Remus' face was over come with a look of horror. "You were my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year… and we have always been close. You proposed to send me back in time so you could help me… but you never imagined… I'd fall in love with you," Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes. "Ron isn't my cousin… he's my friend from the future… he's practically my brother," Hermione said as she looked up at him.

"Hermione… your serious aren't you?" Remus asked running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione nodded, "I can understand if you want nothing more to do with me Remus… after all these secrets I've kept from you," Hermione said in a soft shaky voice.

"What?" Remus asked moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hermione I love you… no matter what!" Remus said swaying her from side to side. "Does anyone else know?" Remus asked as she sobbed into his shirt. "

No," she mumbled, looking up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Only you," she said as he placed his hand on the back of her head, bringing it back to rest on his chest.

"Hermione… we'll get through this together," Remus said smiling down at her.

"Remus you don't understand… at the end of the year Dumbledore will come to retrieve me," Hermione said with a trembling voice.

"Shh," Remus said as he closed his eyes.

"Hermione… I don't care if a whole team of Aurors comes to get you…there's no way in Hell I'm giving you up," Remus said with a small smile. "You were meant to come here, and we were meant to fall in love, nothing more, nothing less," Remus said with a small smile.

"But… in the future… I wasn't with you… so there is no way…"

"Then we'll have to change the past now won't we?" Remus said cutting her off. He brushed his lips against hers, trying to comfort the best he could. "I love you… and I can't live without you," he said smiling at her with such a love Hermione had never seen.

"I love you too, Remus," Hermione said, sinking into his arms, they would find a way to be together… they had to!


	7. Suprise Suprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 7- Surprise Suprise**

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants." Lily whispered to James as the Marauders walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"Who knows…Ohh maybe he's trying to figure out who made Fanghorns wig fly threw the corridor singing the school song!" James laughed smiling at Lily.

"That was you?!" Hermione asked in false astonishment.

"Who else?" Sirius laughed flipping some of his long black hair away from his eyes.

"I somehow knew you two were behind it!" Remus laughed his arm around Hermione waist.

"Come on who would have enough guts to do it? Snivillus?!" James laughed, taking Lily's hand in his own.

"I have to admit watching Professor Fanghorn running down the hall chasing it was pretty funny!" Hermione giggled.

"Whatever Pup, you know you were the one who found the spell!" James yelled causing Hermione to laugh even harder and blush.

"No way! Go 'Mione!" Lily laughed as she looked at Hermione in shock.

"You guys let her in but not me?!" Remus said with a quirked brow.

"It was a welcome prank!" Sirius laughed, punching Remus' arm playfully.

"Ohh whatever!" Remus laughed as they continued walking down the large marble staircases.

"Still why would Dumbledore want only the seventh years?" Lily asked with a quirked brow, wondering what could be going on.

"Maybe it's about Graduation this year." Peter said with a shrug.

"I doubt it; it's too early in the year." Hermione said looking at the group.

"Who knows…Ladies first." Sirius laughed, motioning for the girls to step into the Great Hall. Hermione and Lily rolled their eyes, walking to their usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What if it's something bad?" Peter asked with a worried glitter in his eyes.

"Ohh stop it Peter, if it were bad he would want the whole school!" Remus laughed, looking to the Headmasters podium where Dumbledore stood looking across the student.

Everything fell silent as Dumbledore placed his hands in the air. "Students I assume you all had a good nights rest?" Dumbledore asked smiling, causing a small amount of people to stir. "Yes well lovely, now onto more pressing matters. Tell me, does anyone in this room know Russian?" He asked causing everyone to glance around in a confused manor. "Well for those of you who do…you will be at an advantage! For we are going to our neighboring school Drumstrang for the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced, causing the entire Great Hall to erupt in cheers and laughter.

"The Triwizard Tournament…" Hermione said softly as all the memories of Dragons, Merpeople, and mazes ran threw her mind.

"Everyone get a good nights rest…For we leave in the morning!" Dumbledore yelled, dismissing the students.

"I can't believe it! We're going to Russia!" Lily squealed, smiling at Hermione widely.

"I know can't wait.' Hermione said with a false smile. She could feel a cold shiver move down her spine, as her mind was flooded with foggy memories.

"This is going to be so cool! Imagine a new school that doesn't suspect us!" Sirius said gleefully as he high-fived James.

"Teach them how us English men get it done!" James nodded with a large smirk on his face.

"James don't you dare do anything stupid!" Lily said sternly.

"What?!" James said putting his hand over his heart dramatically. "Mwah?! I can't believe you would say something like that Lils!" James said with a phony hurt expression.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Lily laughed, taking his hand.

"Hey are we dead yet?" Remus laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"There's still time!" Hermione laughed, looking at Remus intently.

"We have to go talk to Dumbledore." She whispered in his ear.

"Why?" He said with a quirked brow.

"Because there will be full moons while we're there." Hermione whispered somberly. Remus got an 'O' look on his face as he gripped her hand and began walking against the current.

"Head Master…Hermione and I have to talk to you." Remus said as they walked up to the kindly old man.

"If it is about your transformations Mr. Lupin, I assure you and Miss granger are well taken care of. What is going to happen is we shall all sleep on the train since Durmstrang doesn't have enough accommodations for us all. Well you and Miss Granger are going to have a compartment at the end of the train, sound proof and damage proof, I assure you everything is settled." Dumbledore said with a wise smile.

"Okay good, thank you Professor." Hermione said as they walked off.

"Think our own Compartment." Remus laughed, running his fingers threw his hair.

"Don't you get any ideas!" Hermione laughed as he stopped in the middle of the empty corridor, gripping both her hands.

"I wasn't…I was just saying that I would much rather share a room with you then the boys…Sirius snores, James talks in his sleep, and Peter wets the bed!" Remus laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Eww!" Hermione said as she heard him mention Peter.

"Yea try smelling it!" Remus laughed as they started walking again. They rounded the corner, stopping dead in their tracks. They watched as James and Lily kissed each other hungrily. Remus placed his finger over his lips as they tiptoed away. They both had to bite their knuckles to stop themselves from laughing.

"I hope we don't look like that!" Hermione laughed as they continued walking towards the Gryffindor.

"I don't think anyone other than James and Lily could look like…That!" Remus laughed as they came upon the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Fawks." Hermione said quickly, making the door swing open. They walked into the room, to find Peter and Sirius playing a rather noisy game of Wizards Chess.

"Ohh come off it!" Peter yelled as Sirius knight killed his Queen.

"You just can't win Peter my boy!" Sirius laughed as the broken pieces moved off the board.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione laughed, for some reason, it sounded so familiar.

"So?" Sirius asked simply, not taking his eyes off the board. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Bishop to G5. Check and mate!" Sirius said in a Sing-a-song voice as Peters King fell; making him hit his head on the table.

"Maybe next time Pete." Remus said patting his shoulder.

"Yea right!" He replied, resting his cheek in his hand. Remus laughed as he placed his hand on Hermione's hips. "Now where were we?" he asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"We weren't anywhere." Hermione laughed placing her arms around his neck.

"Well then we better start from the beginning!" Remus laughed, pressing his lips against hers firmly.

* * *

"I wonder what it will be like." Lily said as Hermione sat behind her, French braiding her hair for her.

"Ohh it's nice…Not as nice as here, but nice." Hermione said with a small smile.

"How do you know?" Lily said turning back to look at her briefly.

"Ohh I have a friend there."_ Or I will_ Hermione thought with a smile.

"Really? You can introduce us!" Lily said turning around.

Hermione's eyes shifted around, how could she introduce them to someone who wasn't born yet? "No I can't be graduated already." Hermione said to save herself, smiling at her own cleverness.

"Ohh alright." Lily said as she shrugged.

"So how was your's and James' little snog feast on the fourth floor corridor?" Hermione asked with a sly smirk.

"How did you…Aww crud!" Lily said as she turned around. "Did you like watch us you freak?" Lily asked in a joking voice as she smiled at Hermione questioningly.

"No! Remus and I were passing through…It was rather disgusting!" Hermione laughed as she placed the elastic in her hair.

"Ohh like you're one to talk! You two are always going at it like a couple on animals!" Lily said causing them both to crack up laughing.

"Ohh well who care? Better us catch you then Filch!" Hermione said, placing a headband on her head to keep her bangs out of her face.

"Well that's true." Lily said as she walked over to her dresser, opening the top draw. "Hey I only have one outfit in here!" She said, opening the rest of the draws.

"Well duh! Everything else has been packed smart one!" Hermione laughed as she slipped into her bed. Lily rolled her eyes, before crossing the room to the door.

"I'm gunna go say night to James." She said walking down the steps.

"Tell him I said night." Hermione said before pulling the covers over her head.

Hermione looked out the window, seeing a large crescent moon looking back at her, she sighed it was kind of depressing that she would never see the full moon again. She rolled over, turning her back on the window. The room was silent, with the exemption of the usual snort of snore. She looked at the ceiling, feeling the darkness of the room surround her.

_I wonder what Harry and Ron are doing right now._ She thought to herself as her eyes shifted around the room. _I wonder how…Ohh what's their name! Umm…Ron's little sister…Jenny? Ohh its no use…The past is making me forget! Hermione thought with a soft grunt. Ginny! That was it Ginny! At least I think that's it…_

"Night Hermione." Lily said as she swayed into her bed, making Hermione laugh.

"What?" Lily asked softly, looking at her through the curtains.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly before turning over and pretending to be asleep. She felt the room surrounding her and her restless mind chased away her sleep. Vague images of the trio ran threw her mind, as she tried her hardest to remember. What scared her most was she couldn't even remember what her father looked like.

She sat up in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt to guilty, even though she had done nothing. She let out a deep intake of air, trying to steady her nervous body. Maybe she felt guilty because there were people in the future who loved her so much, and yet she didn't want to go back.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Ron; he loved her so much more than she did him. She couldn't help but feel bad as she imagined him missing her so much while she was perfectly content with Remus. She did love Ron too, more than a friend. But still the emotions could not compare to what she felt for Remus.

The thought of the golden eyed boy only brought more guilt to her heart. This wasn't fair to him. They were so much in love, yet she knew in the end she would have to leave him. She would have given anything to stay in the past; still she knew that was not what was meant to happen. It seemed that no sooner had she closed her eyes, she was awakened by a high pitched squeal.


	8. 101 Things NOT To Do On A Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 8 - 101 Things NOT To Do On a Train**

"Hermione come on out of bed we have to go!" Lily squealed as she jumped onto Hermione's bed.

"Lily it's five in the morning!" Hermione complained as she looked over at her clock. She pulled the blankets over her head, blocking out the red-heads squeals.

"We have thirty minutes!" Lily begged, pulling the blankets off Hermione. Hermione grunted as she dropped her legs over the side of her bed, glaring with temporary loathing at Lily. She quickly got dressed, only to realize her shirt was on backwards. She quickly fixed it, grunting angrily.

Her hair was still a mess as she walked down the stairs, finding Remus at the bottom. He looked at her and laughed, running his fingers through his own hair. "Good morning Sunshine!" He laughed wrapping his arms around her. She allowed her arms to lay limp at her sides, resting her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes, practically falling asleep on him. "What's good about it?" She mumbled in a low voice as she yawned. Remus laughed as he rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. "And now it's getting slightly better!" She laughed as she allowed him to practically carry her out of the room.

"You want a Piggy-back ride?" He asked laughing as she practically fell over her own feet. She yawned once more, rubbing her eyes. She nodded slowly, allowing Remus to hoist her onto his back. He smiled as she rested her head on his neck, almost falling asleep.

"What happened to her?" Sirius laughed as Remus met up with them at the front gate.

"Well Mione's not exactly a morning person." Remus laughed, causing Hermione to grunt.

"I coulda told you that!" Lily laughed as she came into view with James.

"So you're giving her a ride? You never give me rides! Not even when I ask!" Sirius said with a mocking anger.

"I don't snog you Sirius!" Remus laughed, resulting in Hermione hitting his back with her fist lamely.

"You see what you did Sirius, you made her hit me!" Remus laughed, in a cheery voice.

"What the hell is your problem? Being so damn cheery in the morning." Hermione said softly, her eyes still shut.

"One of us has to be!" Remus laughed, still holding Hermione on his back.

"Still it's like two in the morning!" Hermione groaned mournfully.

Remus threw back his head and laughed, "Love, it's almost six o'clock in the morning!"

"Close enough!" Hermione said cuddling up to him, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"So we're going to be stuck on this stupid train for three days?" Remus said stroking her hair as she yawned.

"No, all year." She said with her eyes closed.

"Well we can get off the train during the year. Right now, we can't." Remus said as Hermione half opened her eyes.

"Actually you can…I just wouldn't advise it." She said slowly, stretching her arms in the air.

"How long till you pep-up a little?" He asked looking down at her with a smile.

"Why what's wrong with this?" She asked as she snuggled in more.

"Nothing, you're just like, well practically dead." He laughed, still playing with a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Well that's too…"

"HELLO YOU TWO!" James yelled as he entered the room, followed by a tray of coffee. "I was just passing by and thought you might like some coffee, I knew I did! I love coffee don't you? This is my forth cup, wonderful bloody thing isn't it? Coffee that is always so warm and…" James said rather quickly while jittering slightly.

"James you've had enough!" Remus laughed, taking the mug out of James' hand and drinking it himself. He handed Hermione a mug, who reluctantly sat up and drank it.

"That's much better!" She said warmly as the hot liquid began waking her up.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling all right? Is something wrong? Do you need a doctor?" James said quickly yet again.

"James…Shut up she's just tired!" Remus said as he rolled his eyes. "You see this is why they banned coffee from Hogwarts!" Remus said pointing to James, Hermione laughed taking another long sip of the coffee.

"So I take it James is a coffee addict?" Hermione asked, for a moment ignoring James.

"What do you think?" Remus said pointing back to him.

"My PRECIOUS!" James said rubbing the mug of coffee and downing it in one gulp. He shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Hey Hermione are you gunna finish your coffee?" He asked quickly with a needy look in his eyes.

"Yes James." Hermione said almost mockingly.

"Damn!" He said storming out of the room to find more coffee.

"That… was kind of creepy!" Hermione said finishing off her drink.

"You should have seen him the first time he had it!" Remus said with a shiver. "Espresso!"

* * *

"Gosh Pup slow down your gunna choke!" Sirius said as Hermione shovelled food into her mouth. Hermione looked up at him and growled yet didn't stop stuffing her face. "Wow calm down!" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Merlin if she's like this when she's hungry…I wouldn't want to see her on the rag, hungry, and right after a full moon!" Peter whispered, causing Hermione to throw something at him.

"I heard that!" She growled continuing eating.

"Students! Welcome to the first morning on what shall be your home for the rest of the year!" Dumbledore announced smiling. "Now children, there happens to be a tradition that each school does a little performance as they enter… any ideas?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Umm Professor…We could sing." A voice said from the back.

"Yes the Hogwarts song!" Dumbledore said excitedly, causing a few people to groan. "Well what then?" he asked with the same wise old smile planted on his face.

"Double double toil and trouble! It's flashy and would echo well in the halls!" Hermione said smiling, remembering hearing the choir singing it before.

"All who agree?" Dumbledore asked, quite a lot of people put their hands up, making Hermione smile.

"Professor I have a better idea…" James said with a sly smirk.

"What is that Mr. Potter?"

"Let's show them what Hogwarts is about!" James yelled, waving his broomstick in the air.

* * *

"Okay so what we'll do is play some up beat music, and we all fly in, doing tricks and stuff!" James said with a wide smile on his face.

"James not all of us can fly!" Lily said quickly.

"You guys can…Oh most of you are girl you can make up a little dance routine to do bellow like…uh…What's it called?" James asked scratching his head. "Spazz?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"I think you mean Jazz…Actually that could be kind of cool!" Hermione said beaming.

"Well we have three days to put it together." Remus laughed, running his fingers through his hair (He seems to like doing this).

"I used to take Jazz…I'll come up with the routine and Hermione will make it into a spell that automatically teaches everyone it… that's possible right?" Lily asked looking at Hermione.

"Yea…I'm sure I can figure it out." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Perfect! It's set then you two make the dance and well work on the stunts!" Sirius said high-fiving James.

"We've created a monster!" Lily said placing her head in her hands as Sirius ranted on about how great this would be.

"Scratch that…Three," Hermione finished as Remus and James jumped into the conversation, bringing it into full swing.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Lily asked Hermione out of breath as she stood in the middle of Hermione's Common Room.

Hermione gaped at her as the fast jazz music came to a stop. "Wow it's amazing!" She said causing Lily to do a pirouette and curtsy.

"Thank you." She said smiling as she looked around the room. "So have you figured out what you are going to do?" Lily asked her, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes… there's a complex spell I could use… should be a piece of cake!" Hermione said confidently.

"Great! Now what are we going to wear?" Lily asked looking down at her black leotard and green shorts.

"How about, umm…well the stuntmen/women will be wearing their Quidditch robes of course; how about… oh you're the dancer you make the outfit!" Hermione said, as she could not find an answer.

"Fine I will!" Lily said dramatically, flipping her hair and leaving the room in a sarcastic fit of rage.

"What has got her knickers in a knot?" Remus asked as he came into the room, sweat pouring down his face.

"Nothing..." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked noticing his state.

"Well me and the guys kinda went on the roof and practiced what we were going to do behind the train." Remus said rubbing the back of his neck, knowing she would object.

"You could have gotten hurt!" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face, just as he had predicted.

"But I didn't and we won't do it again we have everything figured out." Remus said taking Hermione's hands in his own. Hermione pulled away in disgust, wiping his hands off for him with a rag that was on a table.

"You're very lucky Lupin!" Hermione said rolling her eyes at his confident smile.

"To have a girl like you? I know." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him with a quirked brow. "Flattery will not stop the fact you acted like an idiot." Hermione said in a haughty voice.

"Well it helps doesn't it?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Maybe a bit..." Hermione said with a sly gleam as the flickering torches instantly lighted the room.

"So are you going to enter your name into the cup?" He asked her as he held her tightly in his arms, swaying gently from side to side.

"I don't think so…After what happened to…Henry…I mean Harry." Hermione faltered, making a cold chill run down her spine.

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me that." Remus said with a small smile, running his fingers through her hair (Seriously… is he mentally stable? What's with the hair??).

"Well yea…I just know how dangerous they are." Hermione said as she looked deeply into Remus eyes.

Remus took her face in his hand, tilting her head and bringing her face closer to his when suddenly…

"IT'S PRONGS MAN AND HIS SIDEKICK PAD-LAD!" James said as he jumped into the room, wearing what looked like one of Lily's leotards and tights. Sirius soon filed in after him, not as chipper.

"Why do I have to be the sidekick?" Sirius asked angrily, in the same attire.

"'Cause these are my girl friends clothes!" James laughed his hands on his hips in a Superman manner.

"James… What the hell is wrong with you?!" Remus asked cringing as he turned his head away from the boys in tights.

"Like you don't wear Hermione's…" James started when yet another person walked into the room.

"Have you guys seen my…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FUCK-WITS DOING IN MY DANCING CLOTHES?!" Lily howled, in a voice that almost scared Hermione.

"Lily…I…we…" James said looking at her in shock. Lily stalked over to them grabbing both of their ears and leading them out angrily. "Come on baby you know you like it!" Was the last thing that was heard from James before they disappeared from sight.

"Hermione…I…I think I've gone blind." Remus said dramatically, blinking his eyes furiously.

"Actually they didn't look that bad…" Hermione said with a small smirk.

"What?!" Remus yelled, feeling a bit jealous.

"I'm playing!" She said rolling her eyes.

"…Playing what?" Remus asked looking at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"I mean I'm just joking." Hermione said as she looked around the compartment.

Remus' eyes travelled around as well. "Playing… I… I don't get it." He said scratching his head, tumbling the thought around his mind.


	9. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 9 - Remembering**

"Ron, would you please stop thinking about her?" Harry said as he watched Ron looking out the window with an emotionless face.

"I wish I could." Ron said slowly, sighing deeply as the rain pelted the window of drawing room of the Black house.

"Mate…You haven't moved out of this room in three days, why are you even in here?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

Ron scoffed softly, turning his eyes to Harry. "Hermione was here in this house before you this summer Harry…And this was the very room we shared our first kiss." Ron said his eyes now looking at the ground. "It's my entire fault, if I hadn't started that fight Hermione would have never been bitten and she would be helping us now." Ron said running his fingers threw his fiery hair. 

"Ron you can't blame this on yourself, you know it's not true!" Harry said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron walked away from him, allowing one of his long slender fingers fall upon one of the keys of an old dusty piano in the corner. The note was flat, and out of tune causing him to sigh.

"Harry…I have to blame my self because it is my fault!" Ron said turning back to him, his face slightly pink in frustration. Harry looked at him sympathetically, ever since their trip to see Hermione he had not been the same.

"Ron… I know you've been hurt but…" 

"HELL YES I'VE BEEN HURT!" Ron bellowed his face now completely red. "How would you like it if Ginny went away, and you missed her like crazy? Every moment of your life was focused on her! How she was, what she was doing, and if she was okay! The for one day, you have a short time to see her and some other bloke comes along and kisses her?!" Ron yelled furiously.

"Everything okay in here boys?" Remus asked as he opened the door slowly, making sure nothing was wrong.

Ron glared hatefully at him, with the same look in his eyes he had when he had caught Ginny kissing Dean in their sixth year. "We're fine." Harry said quickly, causing Remus to leave the room with a quirked brow, closing the door behind him.

'It's working' Remus thought to himself with a smile. Dumbledore's plan had been perfect, having Hermione going back then having all their memories obliviated. The only problem was that he hadn't counted on Remus remembering everything.

He smiled as he walked into his room, opening a chest with a flick of his wand. He took out a picture; it was of him and Hermione. Hermione looked the same as always and yet Remus' looks had changed a bit.

He sighed as he put the photo away; he had been waiting twenty years for Hermione. Everything was so clear, the way she smelt when they first met, the way she smiled when anyone called her pup. He remembered the joy that over came when he saw her in the golden trio third year.

Still then it didn't matter, she was only a child yet she wasn't a child anymore. He scolded himself so many times, telling himself how sick it was to be so helplessly in love with someone half his age. Still when he had fallen in love with her they were the same age. He looked around the room; soon Hermione would be back in his arms that had felt hopelessly empty for so long.

Over all the things he remembered about Hermione the most vivid was the night she was taken from him, the night he vowed too never love another. He had promised her he would wait for her, and he did just that. He had waited countless minutes that seemed like a total loss to him. The worst part of all was the fact that he was the only one, who remembered her, so he could not seek out compassion from his friends.

He rose from his bed, walking over to his dresser pulling out a small velvet box that had held what he was going to, or did give Hermione for their first Christmas together. The box was empty, yet still it held so much. It held the memories of her, and yet still resembled the emptiness of his heart.

He took out a book from the same box that had held the picture, crossing off another day. He flipped through the pages, so many years and years worth of X's marking the time till she would be his once more. He placed the chest back at the bottom of his draw, hiding it magically. He closed the draw, looking into the mirror the bureau held. He was wrinkled; his eyes were withered as only a small glimmer was left.

He sat on his bed, knowing no one would approve them being together; after all he was old enough to be her father. Still his passion for her was as alive as it was for her twenty long cold years ago. He opened a small box on his nightstand, taking out a small golden orb. Suddenly the wings fluttered out, torn and old.

It was the snitch James had so frequently played with. He should have given it to Harry; after all he had known James for nearly eleven year where Harry had only known him one. Still this was the only thing he had left of James, left of his best friend. He let it flutter a bit from his hand, so much slower than it used to. Slowly he reached out a hand, grasping it tight.

Here he was Remus Jake Lupin, the last of the Marauders. Other than Hermione of course, who by now must have been one of them. His eyes flared as he remembered Peter, he had trusted him just as he had all the Marauders and look what had happened. He lay back on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

He remembered the look on Harry's face when he told them not to kill Peter four years ago. He had never looked more like James. In fact he had never acted so much like James either. Saving his enemy, regardless of what they had done to them. James had saved Snape, in their seventh year just as Harry has saved Peter. He chuckled as he thought about Harry's personality. He had received James forgiving heart and compassion, along with Lily's temper and love.

He sighed as he brought himself back up, walking towards the door. He started down the hall, listening into Harry and Ron's conversation. 

"Harry…I don't know what I'm going to do I love Hermione so much."

"I know mate…But she has to live her own life. It won't matter what happens between Remus and Her anyway when she gets back here Remus won't remember anything that happened between them."

"Well that's true…still I don't know what I would do if I lost her again." 

Remus heart sank, not only was he had his own dreams of love stolen from him so long ago but now he was stealing someone else's. He continued down the hall, feeling slightly sick. Remus had always been the realistic one of the group, yet every time he needed help James had been there to help him listen to his heart. "Why did you have to leave James? I have never needed you more." Remus said softly, looking out the window at the dark and cloudy sky.

He let his feet hit the steps heavily; causing the sound to echo threw the hall, as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hello Molly." He said in a sour voice, dropping himself in a chair.

"What's wrong dear? Do you need a cup of tea?" She asked as she wiped her wet hands off on her apron.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his temples. Molly didn't question him further, knowing he had been through enough lately.

"Well Dumbledore is coming over later." Molly said as she walked out of the room with her warm smile on, trying to comfort him.

"Okay." Remus said pushing his hair back, a habit he had adapted from James. Molly shook her head as she walked out of the room, his eyes looking at the ground. He listened to the silence of the room, his heightened sense of hearing picking up on Harry and Ron's conversation yet not being able to make out the words. If he focused he would be able to tell what they were saying, yet at the moment he had no desire to know.

It could have been moments he sat there; it could have been hours either way he was taken aback when he felt a hand lying on his shoulder. "Everything alright Remus?" A warm old voice said. He turned his eyes and looked up at Dumbledore with a sad look in his eyes, immediately looking at the ground.

"Dumbledore, I have to talk to you." Remus said as Dumbledore placing himself in the chair across from him.

"If it is about you remembering Hermione being in your seventh year, I know." Dumbledore said with his hands on the table, one over the other. 

"You…you know?" He asked with a shocked voice as his head tilted to the side.

"Remus… I know Occlumency if you do not remember, I have known for some time… and obviously if you remember there must be a reason." Dumbledore said smiling at Remus over his half moon spectacles.

"I… I had always wondered why the spell didn't work." Remus said shaking his head.

"Well… obviously you had a reason to remember." Dumbledore said with a wink as he walked out of the room.

Remus sighed, only a few more months before this loveless nightmare would all be over. He looked at the waxing quarter moon, knowing the next full moon was in only a few days. He took a deep breath as he stood up, walking up the stairs back into his room when he fell onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling until he drifted to sleep, memories of him and Hermione dancing around his otherwise tortured mind.


	10. A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 10 – A Change of Plans**

**

* * *

**

_This also is dedicated to GrEeN- you suddenly inspired me to hop to it and finish this chapter._

* * *

"Hermione… Come on girl wake up…I SAID WAKE UP!" Lily yelled as she shook Hermione's sleeping form awake.

"What was that for?!" Hermione yelled in a shocked manner as she shot up, glaring at Lily.

"I…You…Umm… You made me forget!" She yelled, as she hopped off of the bed.

"How exactly did I make you forget?" Hermione quizzed in an aching voice, her head feeling like it was splitting in half.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked noticing Hermione's painful state. "Do you have a hangover?!" Lily demanded, running towards Hermione and looking to see if her eyes were blood shot.

"No! Argh! I'm just tired!" She said as she pushed Lily away, rubbing her eyes. "How did you get in here?" Hermione asked causing Lily to smile and laugh.

She pulled out a small pocket-knife, twirling it around on her finger. "Nicked it from Sirius. I'll give it back… eventually." Hermione looked at it in shock, she knew exactly what it did, but she didn't know why she knew.  
_  
That was Harry's, Hermione!_ A voice inside Hermione shouted, causing her to cringe. She really was forgetting. She thought so deeply, wondering what colour Harry's hair was. She searched her thoughts deeper and deeper. Black! It was black! Then again she only remembered that from when he had come to the past to see her, other than that everything else was a blur.

"Come on girl stay with me!" Lily yelled, shaking Hermione gently.

"What huh?" She asked with her eyes half shut, drowsiness still gripping her.

Lily shot up, throwing her arms in the air. "You know what? Fine! Miss breakfast," She said as she huffed out of the room, bulldozing right into Remus.

"Good morning to you too Lily." Remus laughed as he walked into Hermione's room, sitting at the edge of her bed. "You up hun?" He asked in a kind voice as he pulled back her blanket slightly.

"No!" She said pulling the blanket back over her head. Remus let out a loud laugh as he pulled the blanket all the way back, causing Hermione to curl into a ball. She let out a low growl before sitting up quickly, glaring at him. "I hate you." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"I love you too babe." He said kissing her forehead before walking out of the room. Hermione stood up, stretching before waking over to her closet. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt laughing to herself. Beauxbatons travelled around by flying carriage, Durmstrang by underwater ship. Hogwarts on the other hand, travelled by train... how boring is that?

She walked into the common room to find James and Sirius siting on the couch, not saying anything. She liked the silence it was a good change. Suddenly Sirius looked out the window. "Are we there yet?" He asked in a childish voice, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"No," James replied shortly with a yawn.

"How about now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"No-ouch!" He said as Hermione finally had picked up a book, walked over to them, and smacked him over the head with it.

"Thanks Hermione." Remus laughed, taking the book from her.

"She just…He just…Moony she hit Padfoot with a book! A big one at that!" James said checking if Sirius was okay.

"Yeah, I know." Remus replied shortly.

"Oh okay, just making sure you knew." James said sitting back in a nonchalant way.

"You know, all of your concern for my head is absolutely touching." Sirius said in a mocking voice, still rubbing his head.

"It's okay Padfoot, she couldn't have messed you up anymore then you already are." Peter said as he looked over from where he was sitting on Hermione's desk. Suddenly the door closed and Sirius morphed into a big black dog. With a squeal Peter turned into a rat. Sirius chased Peter around the room, snapping at him constantly. Hermione's face was turning bright red as she yelled at them to stop.

Peter quickly dove under the couch, causing Sirius to turn back into a human. He bent down and looked under the couch angrily. "You can't stay under there forever!" He barked, eyed narrowed.

"Wanna bet?" Peter squeaked back. Sirius got a sly smiled on his face as he jumped on the couch, making sure he was right above Peter. Suddenly something collided with his head, causing him to topple over the back of the couch. He reappeared after a moment, rubbing his head and looking around suspiciously.

"Who throw this?" He said standing up and holding a book.

"I'll give you three guesses." Hermione said sarcastically, looking at her nails intently. Sirius turned back into a dog, waking up to Hermione growling. She looked back down at him, and began growling also, her growl much deeper and angrier. The expression on Sirius furry little face changed as he backed away, his ears back and his tail between his legs.

"Hey you two… Erm three play nicely." Remus said as he remembered that Peter was still under the couch.

"Guys, shh!" James said as he looked out the window, seeing the trees swaying in the breeze.

"What?" Hermione asked in a confused voice, walking over to him.

"You hear that?" He said as he looked around, his ears perked. Everyone sat silently, all of them listening. Hermione heard it; it was a screeching sound one she remembered all to well.

"They're stopping the train."

* * *

"Head Master why are they stopping the train?" Remus demanded as they all walked into the Head Masters makeshift office.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament has been cancelled." He said looking out the window in a pained way.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she approached his desk, this was a big deal it would take a lot to shut it down.

"I won't lie to you because your not children, Their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, has just been arrested." He said still looking out the window in a saddened way.

"Why?" James asked, holding onto Lily's hand behind him.

"For… for being a Death Eater." He said finally, causing everyone to gasp. "Please do me a favour, go to your cabins and stay there. I must go announce it to the rest of the students." He said before hurrying them out of the office, a sad look on all of their faces.

"I can't believe it; you just don't know who to trust anymore." Remus said with his arm around Hermione's shoulders." She shivered slightly, she knew this happened but she didn't know it had happened now.

"Something wrong Pup?" James asked looking at her intently.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling very well." She said rubbing her temples as her mind was swimming with fuzzy memories.

"Well, once we get some food into you you'll be fine." Lily said patting Hermione's back before returning to Hermione and Remus' room.

"Remus, I need to talk to you." Hermione said as she pulled him into her room, leaving the rest behind.

"What is it 'Mione?" He asked her holding onto her waist with a curious look in his eyes.

"I knew Karkaroff was going to be arrested, It happened when I was in the future…He was there and…Oh Merlin." She said as she rubbed her aching temples.

"Look, I'm not going to say I know what you're going through, but you don't have to go through it alone. Soon we'll be back at school and it will be like none of this ever happened."

"Remus you don't get it! It will never be like that for me! I will always remember even when I go back! There are so many things I wanna tell you, so many things I wish I could say but I can't!" Hermione yelled as tears of frustration sprung from her eyes. "I look around, and I see that there are so many things I could do to save everyone and all I have to do is say it but I can't! I can't change the course of history even though I want to so greatly!" Hermione howled, feeling completely lost.

"Hermione, calm down." Remus said hugging her to him, causing Hermione to push him away fiercely.

"No Remus I can't, People are going to die! And I can't do anything to save them!" She yelled, causing Remus' jaw to drop. Remus walked moved closer to her, gripping the sides of her arms.

"Who Hermione, who is going to die?" Remus asked in a serious tone, bending down to look in her eyes.

"I can't tell you." She said quickly, turning her head away from him as she jammed her eyes shut.

"Who Hermione? Me? Sirius? James? Lily? Peter? Who?!" He bellowed a distressed look in his eyes.

"Bloody hell Remus! I. Can't. Tell. You!" She yelled, looking at him with both anger and distress in her eyes.

"Why not? I mean come on these are your friend! Are you going to let them die?" Remus asked causing her to push him back roughly, growling at him.

"I CAN'T REMUS! IF I TELL YOU MERLIN KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN, STOP BEING LIKE THIS!" She roared, fire flaring behind her eyes. She couldn't tell him Peter would be the downfall of the Marauders, no matter how greatly she wanted to. If she told them Voldemort would have never been defeated the first time, and he would be able to do a hell of a lot of damage in seventeen years.

Still the guilt was eating her up inside. Not only the fact that she could save everyone, but also that she could remember that Lily, James, and Sirius died so easily, but that she couldn't even remember her own mothers first name. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, causing Remus to rush forward and wipe them away. "Hermione, I'm sorry I just…I Just don't want anyone to die." Remus said as he looked down at her sympathetically.

"They have to Remus, no one can stop it. If you think Voldemort is powerful now just wait, it gets worst." Hermione said in a quiet voice, trying her best to stop the tears from proceeding. "I could save everyone Remus, but at the same time I'd be destroying them." She said causing an eerie silence to cover the room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I wish I could say something to make it better but I can't." He said his gold eyes wide and saddened. If he though it was bad enough to not know, it was far worst to know yet not be able to stop it.

"I wish I could tell all of you." She said as she looked at the ground. "But it's not my place to save everyone…It's Harry's." She said as she looked around in a scared way.

"Harry is James's son isn't he?" Remus asked, remembering seeing Harry in the corridor.

"Yes," She said simply, looking at her rather interesting floor.

"And Lily's his mother?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Yes…Please don't tell anyone though." She said shivering slightly, looking out the fading light.

"The full moon is in two days." He said following her gaze. "By then we'll be back at Hogwarts." He said as he held her close to him, not even beginning to imagine the turmoil in her mind.

"I know, it's horrible isn't it? I mean, what ever did we do to deserve this curse." Hermione said as she looked around the room, resting her head on his chest.

"Well it's not all bad." He said with a shrug, smiling down at her.

"How?" She asked with a quirked brow, looking at him as if he were insane.

"Well, it brought you to me." He said with a big goofy grin on his face. Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully, a smile on her face as well.

"You are so corny!" She laughed, causing him to join in.

"Only with you, babe." He laughed, casing her to stop for a second.

* * *

**_"Ronald you're so stupid!" Hermione giggled her hand over her mouth as the two teens were in a large room inside the black house. _**

"Only with you, Babe." Ron replied, moving closer to her slowly. Both of their breaths seemed to stop as suddenly their lips collided.

* * *

"Hermione what's wrong?" Remus asked as he waved his hand in front of her dazed face.

"I…Well I just had a flashback, erm flash forward…You know what I mean." She said as she rubbed her temples, her headache returning.

"What about?" Remus asked as he looked at her with his held slightly tilted to the side.

"Nothing Import-"

"Are you two done yet?! We're hungry!" James and Sirius yelled as they threw the door open, storming into the room.

"How did you-" Remus was cut off as Sirius tossed his closed pocket knife in the air and caught it easily.

"Get out!" Both Hermione and Remus yelled, causing both boys to nearly trip over their own feet as they scampered away.

* * *

_A/N It probably doesn't make sense but I am running on Adrenaline here!_


	11. When A Cure IS Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 11 – When A Cure IS Found**

Dark Arts. Dream. Harry. Voldemort. Crucio! Venom. Sickening. Repulsive. Pain. Death. Sorrow. Ronald. Love. Rapture. Pain. Safely. Ginny. Anxious. Competitive. Attention hungry. Mudblood. Pain. Pureblood. Slytherin. Malfoy. Gryffindors. Neville. Luna. Odd. Rabastian. Pain. Black. Bellatrix. Sirius. Gone. Dumbledore. Avada Kedavra! Werewolf. Remus. Pain. Pain. Pain!

Hermione shot up right from her bed, her heart hammering as the worlds that had been flashing violently through her mind reeled, something she wasn't used to, nor did she like very much. Each word seemed to make sense in its own way, like a vague dream long forgotten. Sweat trickled down her face as she made her way over to her window, opening it slowly. A cold breeze moved in, washing over her face and body. The train seemed to be moving silently as it continued down its tracks, bringing her home.

She sighed as she imagined home, what was home anyway? She could never really decipher one of her homes from the other. They say home is where the heart is, but what if your heart was torn and undecided like hers was? She sighed as she looked outside, the trees swaying in the wake of the train. A whistle blew through the air as everything went black, then lightened up again as they left the tunnel behind them.

She pushed her sweat-dampened bangs back, looking over towards her calendar. Christmas was right around the corner, something she wasn't exactly looking forward to. Thanks to her dream memories were flooding back to her, some hard to depict. She wanted to break down and cry as she crossed her arms over her chest, wishing the answer to all her pain would fall out of the sky and into her mind, something not very likely.

Something was wrong with her; she could feel it deep down in her soul. Something just wasn't right with this 'perfect' life she had been living lately. Nothing is ever perfect, not for very long at least. Remus, the centre of her joy and happiness was going to be lost to her, and he would never remember her, never remember the heartache. It wasn't fair, it was fair to him, but mostly it wasn't fair to her. He would forget about her, whether he liked it or not, but he would haunt her dreams forever.

Every time she turned around she would see him. Every time the wind blew she'd hear him whispering in her ear. That was her curse, and yet she wondered if it really would be worth it to have never loved at all. She shivered as she noted it to be two, maybe three in the morning. The night sky was still as dark as the depth of the black lake, and yet nothing could hold her mind, for it always floated back to Remus.

He would haunt her forever; she would never be the same. No matter how many tears she shed or how many times she cursed his name she could never forget what happened, and she knew sooner or later their bliss would come to an end. Preferably later than sooner.

She rubbed her eyes, the stars still twinkling innocently in their place. She heard a loud monstrous bang come from outside of her door, something that made her jump nervously. She felt a cold shiver move down her spin as she looked out the window to confirm her thoughts.

It was a full moon.

She braced herself for the pain, for the too well known ripping sensation that was soon to engulf her. She felt tears rolling down her face, only wishing it done with. And yet she stood there, basking in the moonlight, completely unaffected. She looked at her hands; they were still small and dainty, no sign of a claw of hair. Her teeth felt normal in her mouth, small and straight. Her muscles were shaking, but only because of nervousness.

She heard Remus howl from the other side of her door, and for once she didn't feel the urge to return the howl. Fear swept across her, what was wrong? Why wasn't she transforming? She fell to the ground, completely normal, not deformed or dishevelled in any way. She was human. She was normal.

Still something felt wrong, something just wasn't right. Not only had the full moon come a night early, but she hadn't transformed. She looked around her room, feeling a shrinking feeling as she imagined what could be going on. The only cure she knew for being a lycan was to eat the heart of your creator, and she was sure she hadn't killed Bill, considering he hadn't been born yet.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she sat in the cold moon light of the room, the only sound came from the swaying trees and the monster on the other side of her door. The monster she was in love with.

"As you can see, nothing is wrong with you Miss Granger." A voice said from the corner, his wise sweetness ringing in her ears. She snapped her head around, looking at Dumbledore. Only this Dumbledore looked so much older then she remembered from earlier today, this one was her Dumbledore.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked in a nervous tone, fears of leaving this blissfully wonderful place running through her mind. She gripped the post of her bed, shivering slightly.

"You have been cured." He said as he took a step closer, his dark purple robs flowing behind him.

"How can that be?" She asked with a panicked look on her face, what she was had been the only thing keeping her with Remus. "That's impossible!" She screamed, tears stinging her eyes like a hundred bees.

"In this time it is Miss Granger, but in ours it not." Another voice said this one sterner and female. McGonagall came out of the shadows, obviously changing from a cat. "While you were sleeping a spell was placed on you, a spell that would rid you of this curse." She said in a steady way, her own hands trembling slightly.

"It's time to go Hermione." Dumbledore said softly as he moved forward.

"No…I…I can't go!" She said as she clung to her post. "I can't leave!" She stated with tears falling rapidly from her eyes, her body rattling with sobs.

"You must Miss Granger, you can't stay here." McGonagall said as she pat Hermione's back.

"I…I love Remus please don't make me leave." She said causing McGonagall to wince, a sympathetic look in her old eyes.

"M'dear…I'm sorry but none of us have a choice." She said as she helped Hermione off her bed.

"No! Please I can't go please I'm begging you Professor!" Hermione said sobbing as she fell to her knees.

"Hermione, if we have to stun you to get you back we will." Dumbledore said softly as he gripped her arm softly. "James', Lily's, Peter's, and Sirius' memories have all been altered…Remus will follow suit as soon as he come out of his form."

"Please… let me say goodbye to him." Hermione pleaded as she looked at the ground, tears hitting the ground making a soft pitter-patter echo through the room.

"All… all right. We will lift his form for only five minutes, and then we must leave." Dumbledore said as he opened the door to her room, waving his wand at the werewolf that was about to charge him. Instantly, with a pop, the monster fell, leaving Remus Lupin in its place. Hermione rushed forward, hugging him in the darkness of the room.

"Hermione what's going on?" Remus asked in a confused way as he looked back at the professors in the doorway, his eyes growing wide with confusion. "Hermione what's happening?" He asked her with panic growing in his voice.

"I'm… I'm leaving Remus." She said in a soft voice, causing Remus to grip her arms.

"What?! Hermione y-you can't leave!" Remus shouted, tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"I don't have a choice!" Hermione yelled as Remus pulled her into his arms, shaking in the night air.

"I love you Hermione, you…you just can't go!" He said as he stroked the back of her head, her tears soaking his skin.

"I have to." She said as she looked up at him, his gold eyes glittering in the dim lit room.

"Hermione listen to me, no matter what they do to me, no matter how many curses they put on me, I will never forget you, and I will never stop loving you! Do you hear me?" He said forcefully as he shook her gently, his heart aching in grave pain.

"I know Remus, I love you too!" Hermione said as Remus wrapped his arms around the small of her back, kissing her passionately, not caring who was watching. Hermione's heart raced for what she though would be the last time. She kissed him back with all she had in her, her mind reeling with mixed emotions and pain. His fingers ran through her hair as she felt them becoming less human.

"Go Hermione!" Remus yelled as he felt the pain grip him once more. "Don't forget me." He said softly before he passed out. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore obliviated Remus' memory of Hermione, causing her to break down and weep. She felt a strange pain in her heart, something she had never felt before. Heart Break, honest to god, makes you want to throw yourself off a bridge.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to no one particular as she felt everything go black, and her body go limp. She felt a tingling sensation in her last moments of conciseness. She wanted to cry out, she wanted Remus to reach back for her, but he didn't. A cold shiver moved through her body as she felt herself being lifted. Leaving Remus behind, before she completely was gone from her awake state one last thing left her lips. "Wait for me."

* * *

"Hermione… oh, Hermione dear, please wake up?" She heard a sweet, loving voice say from above her. Her mind was swirling, as the pain in her nightmare became all too real. She felt as though her flesh was on fire as her blood boiled beneath. Pain flowed through her as she struggled against the unconsciousness. She groaned slightly as the light poured threw her closed eyelids.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" She heard a voice say from above her, a voice she knew all to well. She winced slightly as she opened her eyes, causing everyone in the room to let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Hermione." Ron said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, causing her to wince and smile at the same time.

"Ron?" She asked, causing him to nod. "I missed you." She said a smile covering his face as he leaned back down at wrapped his arms around her. "Harry?" She asked as she looked around, causing a raven-haired boy to move forward, a huge smile on his face. Harry hugged her as well; the golden trio all sprawled on her bed.

Both Ron and Harry lay down beside her, talking to her about what was going on so far in their year. Hermione smiled and faked interest in everything they had been saying as her mind fluttered back to Remus and for some weird reason he just like Harry and Ron had been when she was in the past. He was like a dream. A wonderful blissful dream. Still the haunting memory of love, and the heartache consuming her would not let her forget him, not that she ever would. She smiled as she looked between Ron and Harry, her best friends. She almost regret ever imagining staying back in the past, it wasn't until now that she realized just how much she missed them.

Ron's eyes bore into her, something she really didn't resent. She looked into his sky blue eyes, her heart lifting slightly. Still she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she imagined Remus, and what he would think. She was being unfaithful but right now she was too tired to think about that, far too tired.

She rested her head on Ron's chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She had always loved him, but for some reason it couldn't compare to the love she had for Remus, something she had tucked safely in her heart. She trembled slightly as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, something was happening. She looked around the room just as she heard footsteps stop outside the door.

A man stood in the doorframe, older then she remembered and withered. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back, only a few grey hairs every here and there. His face was clean-shaven and his smile undeniable. His golden eyes twinkled with a love and joy she would recognize anywhere. And his voice soothed her like no other. "Welcome back Hermione, I missed you."


	12. To and From the Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 12 – To and From the Grave.**

The fire is Ron's eyes grew as he looked at Remus Lupin with more loathing then a man ever could when looking at another. His grip on Hermione tightened as Remus' eyes twinkled with a redemption look. He felt Hermione shiver under his grasp as he held her tight in his arms, he had let her go once, and he'd be damned if he would let in happen again. He was almost shocked when Hermione gripped him back, as if afraid to be left alone with Remus.

Hermione felt her world come to a stop as she looked at Remus, her heart thumping wildly. He didn't look like she remembered, and he didn't seem the same. And yet the twinkle in his eye reminded her of the young Remus, the one she swore to always love. Remus took a step forward before hesitating back, watching as Ron glared daggers at him. He saw Hermione clinging to Ron, causing his mind to roar in protest. Hermione was his, not Ron's. He took a step forward before Ron opened his mouth to speak. "I think you should leave Remus, we have some catching up to do." Ron said as Remus looked to Hermione, yet she closed her eyes as leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

Remus felt a horrible pang of jealousy and pain. He looked to Ron, seeing the youthful spark in his eyes was now a full blasé. Ron loved Hermione, everyone knew that, and yet the thought of losing Hermione forever made Remus think life was unliveable. He looked into Ron's eyes, Hermione didn't need some old shrivelled up man, she needed a young man who could protect her, someone she could live out the rest of her days with, not just his own.

"Sure, see you later." He said with a fake smile as he placed his hands in his pockets and turned out of the room. Hermione looked up at Ron, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Remus wasn't the same man she had fallen in love with, and Ron was right here, so why did she hurt so badly?

"Do you want to go for a walk Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at her, watching her nod her head.

"Yeah, I could use the fresh air." She said as she swung her legs over the edge, her blue sweater and jeans still on. She swayed slightly, only being steadied once Ron moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hold was strong and warm, loving and inviting, yet it still just didn't seem right. The trio walked down the steps of The Burrow, making their way to the garden. Hermione leaned against Ron as his grip on her remained firm, maybe she could learn to love Ron.

"Nice night, aye?" Harry asked as he walked with his hands in his pockets. "Bugger, I have to go tell uh… Ginny something…I'll be back." He said as he ran back into the house, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the moonlight.

"I missed you, Hermione." Ron said as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, only to have him brush his lips against hers. "A lot." He finished as she looked at him in awe. Hermione felt a tingling sensation on her lips as she looked up at him, an almost sickening feeling. The same feeling she had when she first kissed Remus, only this was less strong, less intense. But still completely there.

"I missed you too." Hermione said as she rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him with big eyes. Ron smiled as he bent over, pressing his lips against hers forcefully. Hermione began to shake as he held her tight to him, the warmth of his lips against hers. No matter how good the kiss felt, or how wonderful it should have been, something just didn't feel right. Ron pulled away, his lips only inches away from hers.

"I love you, Hermione. I always have and I always will." He said as his blue eyes danced with joy.

"I…I-" She started but Ron placed his finger over her lips.

"You don't have to say anything. You've been through a lot and I understand." He said as she smiled up at him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart, feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. And for a moment, for one blissful moment, she was back in Remus' arms, breathing in wondrous lung fills of his beautiful aroma.

Harry leaned with his back on the doorframe, watching the couple in the light of the moon. He sighed, feeling everything was right with the world. He looked back into the house, listening to the crackle of the fire. He looked around for a moment noticing something, or someone was missing. Remus was not there.

* * *

Remus sat down at a large stone in the large field of stone of the same nature; he looked at the engraved names. "Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black." Of course they had all been buried in the same area, there was no other way they would have wanted it. He sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek, sitting in front of the three graves. "I really need you guys." Remus said his voice heavy with pain and sorrow. "More then I ever dreamed." He said, as he looked at Lily's stone. "I remember we always said that if we ever needed one another we'd just call, I'm calling guys, where are you?" Remus asked as he looked up into the sky.

"We're right here Remus." Voice said from behind him, causing him to whip around. His jaw dropped as his eyes widened, there was no way! It couldn't have been. Before him were Lily, James, and Sirius, just the way he remembered them. Lily's hair was still curly and red, her face younger then his own. James had his jet-black hair slicked back, his face only a tiny bit older looking then their Hogwarts days. Sirius looked older and shaggy, with grey streaks running through his long brown hair.

"Are…Are you guys-?" Remus started but faded away.

"No, we're not back Moony, we only have a little bit of time here mate." James said as he walked forward, placing his hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus immediately grabbed him and hugged him tight, tears rolling down his face.

"You guys don't know how much I've missed you!" Remus said as he hugged Lily and Sirius as well.

"Yes we do Remmy, we've missed you just as much." Lily said as her sweet smile was just as he remembered. "Hun, I know this might not be what you want to hear…but let her go." Lily said as Remus looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" He asked as it snapped in his mind. "How could I let Hermione go? I love her. And how do you remember her?" Remus asked as he looked between the three figures.

"When we all went beyond the veil the magic of Dumbledore's was undone…Moony, we've been watching over you…all of you. And you need to let her go, she's young, and you had you're love stolen from you when you were younger, is it really fair to do the same to Ronald?" James asked as he looked at him sympathetically.

"It's hard." He said as he looked at the ground.

"We know Remus, but it's not fair to either of you. You had something amazing when you were young, but now time has moved on. You aren't the man you once were, and yet she's still the same woman you knew. Only worst, she's jaded." Sirius said as he looked around, the moonlight peaking through the cloud.

"Remus, tell Harry I am so proud of him, and I love him." James said quickly.

"Tell him we'll always be watching over him!" Lily added as the three friends disappeared from sight.

"No, guys don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Remus begged as he looked around frantically, falling to his knees. "I'm so alone, please don't leave." He said as tears rolled down his face. He knew they were right, and he knew what he had to do. But it still didn't make it seem right to him, and it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

The weeks went by as Christmas drew near, Hermione was back in her rightful place as the third member of the Golden Trio, her old memories of the Marauders beginning to fade. Little by little their adventures, their escapades, and their friendship seemed like a hazy dream instead of a memory. Yet the one thing she couldn't shake from her mind was a pair of golden eyes that were burned into the back of her eyelids. They haunted her dreams, making her wake up in a cold sweat.

Hermione sat in the kitchen, eating slowly as suddenly someone burst through the doors, panting with a paper in his hand. "There's been an attack!" Charlie cried as he placed the paper down on the table in front of Hermione.

"On where?" She asked as she scanned the paper, her eyes widening in shock.

"On Hogwarts!" He cried as he ran up stairs, waking everyone up so he could inform them all. Hermione felt a pang in her stomach; this was how life was supposed to be, lived in fear, afraid of the life they led and the very air they breathed? Hermione pushed her bangs away from her face as she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay dear, you're perfectly safe here." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked down at Hermione with a sweet motherly smile. Yet Hermione could see the fear lurking in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe this!" Harry yelled as he burst into the kitchen, the paper in his hands. "Did they honestly think I'd be there-" Suddenly Hermione dropped her mug of coffee, allowing it to shatter on the ground as she looked at the paper in horror.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked as he came up beside her, taking hold of her hand. Hermione launched herself into Ron's shoulder, bawling her eyes out as she pointed her wand to one specific name on the paper. "Its okay babe," Ron said as he mouthed 'what happened' to Harry over Hermione's head. The entire colour had drained from his face, and his hands were trembling.

"H-Hagrid is d-dead."


	13. When The Full Moon Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When The Full Moon Rises. Chapter 13 – When The Full Moon Rises.**

Hermione felt Ron wrap his arms around her as she turned towards him, sobbing into his chest as he rubbed her back. Something crashed in the background, followed by an angry grunt by Harry. This couldn't have been happening. It wasn't even fathomable that the man who had guided them through Hogwarts, befriended them, and helped them out so many times could be dead. Tears stained Ron's shirt as he too allowed them to fall freely from his eyes.

Remus sat there with his jaw dropped; his long time friend was gone. He could feel his world tumbling apart. James, Lily, Sirius, and now Hagrid? He bit his lips as he imagined all their faces, so young and full of life. He hated this, it wasn't right and it wasn't fair! Hadn't he gone through enough? Hadn't losing all his friends along with Hermione enough? Why did fate hate him so? Why was fate so keen on destroying him? He watched as Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder much like she had when he was young. When they were in love.

He looked around the room, watching as Harry held tightly onto Ginny, her entire body shaking. Why couldn't that be him and Hermione? He shook his head. That was sick. He was old enough to be Hermione's father, not her lover. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he fled the room, everyone watching him as he left.

Hermione watched as Remus scampered out of the room, practically running up the stairs as tears blazed down his cheeks. It wasn't fair, she had loved Remus. Yet every day that passed she forgot more and more about the past, about the Marauders and her love for Remus. Everyday she grew closer to Ron, feeling a love of their own growing between them. Only their love wasn't as strong, wild, amazing, or as pure as the one she had felt for Remus. She buried her head into Ron's chest once more as he led her away from the kitchen, out into the garden where they could be alone.

"It's okay Hermione, everything will be fine." Ron said softly as he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"How can he- How could we- Why weren't they- Oh Ron!" Hermione stammered as she clung to Ron tightly, the brisk night air stinging her cheeks. Ron placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, a small smile on his face.

"I love you, Hermione." He said softly, pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione whispered as she remembered all the times she had said that to Remus.

"Hermione…I want to talk about something with you." He said as he led her over to a bench, sitting down on it as she snuggled into him.

"Talk about what?" She asked as he wrapped his arm around her, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"The future." His voice had never been so serious. Hermione felt a shiver move down her spine as she looked up at him, what was he talking about?

"What about it?" She asked as a small smile crept onto his face.

"You love me, right?" He asked as she nodded. "Hermione…I want you to marry me." Hermione felt her whole world shut down, her heart began to hammer in her chest as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Ron-" He placed his finger over her lips to stop her from talking.

"I want to be with you forever, Hermione. I know we're young, and I'm not talking about right now but…When we get out of school… will you marry me Hermione?" Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. What about Remus? What about everything they had been through? She pressed her eyes closed as she bit her lip, she loved Ron so much. The only problem was she loved Remus as well. Her mind began to throb painfully as she searched through her thoughts. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh sorry Ron, I love you but I love an old man more.' She opened her eyes slowly; she knew she'd be happy with Ron, and that it was more acceptable. She put on a small smile as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes Ron." She said as a huge smile spread across his face, causing him to reach in his pocket and pull out a small box.

"I got you this just in case you said yes." He said as he opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. Hermione gasped as he took hold of her left hand, placing it on her ring finger. It felt heavy, no matter how small it was. She felt guilty. Ron took hold of her face as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He stood up after a few minutes, pulling Hermione up with him. They walked back into the house with their arms wrapped around one other, walking back into the still grief stricken kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?!" Harry spat at Ron, watching as all the people in the kitchen turned to look at them.

"Everyone…Hermione has agreed to marry me when we get out of school." Ron said proudly as the kitchen went silent. Mrs. Weasley sat there for a moment, stunned. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Sh-she did?" She asked as a smile erupted onto her face. "Oh Hermione!" Molly squealed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around the young girl. "I have always thought of you as a daughter, now you will be!" Ginny ran forward and hugged Hermione as well, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, now we really will be sisters!" Ginny giggled as Harry walked forward and shook Ron's hand, hugging Hermione as well.

"I'm so happy for you two." Harry said as Remus walked back into the room, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. At the sight of him, Hermione and Molly both looked at the floor, Harry and Ron took hold of Hermione as Ginny beamed at Remus.

"Hermione and Ron are getting married!" Remus' eyes bulged as he looked at Hermione, watching as her eyes briefly glanced up, caught his gaze, and then fell quickly to the floor. Never had he ever wished so much that Dumbledore had succeeded in wiping his memory. He felt anger bubbling inside him as he looked at Ron. Ron had waited for Hermione for a few months; he had been waiting for her for years! He forced back the feeling, reminding himself that if this was what Hermione wanted, then he wouldn't get in the way.

"Really? Wonderful!" He said with false joy as he shook Ron's hand, before abruptly turning and retreating once more to his room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to die. But all he did was walk over to his dresser, pulling out the same box of memories as before. He flipped it open, retrieving a small velvet box. He flicked it open, his heart dropping as he looked inside. It was impossible, it had to be! Inside of the box was a golden ring, a diamond surrounded with rubies sparkling back at him. That was it, that was the ring he had used in his seventh year to ask Hermione to marry him. He realized things had been forever turned, he had lost Hermione. Only this time, it was permanent.

* * *

Epilogue:

Hermione looked across the bloody battlefield, her heart and mind racing as spells were being thrown every which way. She jumped across a body as she flung an Avada Kedavra curse right into the chest of Draco Malfoy, watching as he silently fell to the ground. Ron was right behind her as they ran across the mud, yelling at her to keep moving. The Death Eaters were out numbered and falling quickly. Hermione looked around to see Harry and Voldemort were locked in an epic battle that had been prophesized so many centuries ago. "Hurry 'Mione!" Ron urged as she continued to run, trying to dodge spells as she threw them as well. She looked behind her, noticing Ron was fighting with a Death Eater.

"Ron!" She screamed as the Death Eater turned to her.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ it hissed as a green beam began to speed towards her.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in a horrified voice as Hermione's muscles tightened, waiting for the impact that never came. She looked around confused, feeling something heavy against her. She looked down, seeing that someone had thrown themselves in front of the curse. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she knelt down. On no, Oh Merlin please no! She turned the body over, seeing Remus Lupins lifeless eyes staring right back at her.

"NO!" She yelled as she hugged him tight to her, her heart breaking into a million pieces. "No! Remus I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave, please don't go! I love you I'll be with you please just don't go!" She begged as Ron raced beside her, pulling her off the ground.

"We have to go Hermione, Voldemort's dead!" Ron said with a twinkle in his eyes as Harry raced towards them.

"He's dead Ron!" Hermione screamed as she pointed towards Remus, her entire body shaking.

"Who is?" Harry asked as he looked towards Remus, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh Merlin!" Both Ron and Harry shouted in unison. Ron hugged Hermione against him, tears wetting the top of her head as they rolled off his cheeks.

"We-we have to get out of here." Harry finally said as he pulled on Ron's sleeve, tugging them away.

"Remus." Hermione whispered as Ron kissed her temple. Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Remus lay. It was as if he was reaching for her, even though she knew eh would never again. "I love you." She whispered as she looked at Remus lifeless body.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron muttered into her hair as they all walked away from the field. Hermione felt empty, as if something inside her died. She didn't both to correct Ron as the wolf that still barley existed in her let out a painful howl. He was gone, he was truly gone. Hermione hung her head as she imagined everything they had been through, everything that had happened.

* * *

_"Dumbledore pulled me aside and told me," he said, tossing his hair back. "But… I can see it in your eyes,"_

* * *

_"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything. About. Her!" Remus barked; anger in his eyes. Sirius shivered, Remus had never lost his temper like this. _

"REMUS! PUT HIM DOWN!"

* * *

_"What?" Hermione asked a bit confused as to his actions. _

"Every time I get even close to kissing you James runs in," Remus said. His eyes shifting around the room. He took her chin in his hands, glad the coast was clear. He moved closer to her, so their lips were barley apart.

"Hey guys!" A now extremely annoying voice said as it entered the room. This time, rather than pulling away, Remus continued kissing Hermione.

* * *

_"Remus, why are you looking at me like that? No, Remus! Don't even think about it! NO! Remus put me down now!" Hermione giggled as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. "Remus! Stop it!" Hermione laughed as she watched the world spin around in a blur._

* * *

_"I wish I was… Remus, I was bitten by a Werewolf on the night of August the 26th… of 2005," Hermione said slowly, as Remus' face was overcome with a look of horror. "You were my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year… we have always been close. You proposed to send me back in time so you could help me… but you never imagined… I'd fall in love with you,"_

* * *

_"I won't lie to you because your not children, their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, has just been arrested." He said still looking out the window.. _

"Why?" James asked, holding onto Lily's hand behind him.

"For…For being a Death Eater."

* * *

_"Hermione listen to me, no matter what they do to me, no matter how many curses they put on me, I will never forget you, and I will never stop loving you! Do you hear me?!" He said forcefully as he shook her gently, his heart aching in grave pain. _

"I know Remus, I love you too!"

* * *

_"Don't forget me…" _

* * *

All the memories burst into Hermione's mind at the same time as she fell to her knees, her face in her hands. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she pulled herself away from Remus? She screamed out as sobbed into her hands, her entire body rattling as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to hold her drifting pieces together. "No…" She choked out as she cried uncontrollably. Her mind was reeling with everything that had happened, every kiss, every touch, and every word. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right! Remus was dead, and she'd be the one left behind with the pain of knowing he wasn't there anymore.

She looked up into the sky, a full moon shining over head. She felt her entire body shaking as she glared at it. She hated it. She hated everything it stood for. Every time she looked at it she would remember him. Every time she thought of him it would hurt. Every time she hurt she would imagine what could have been, what should have been.

Every single time.

When the full moon rises.

* * *

**AN/ Well guys it's been wonderful hearing all your reviews and whatnot. I can't believe it's finally the end, but rest assured I will continue writing. Take care now, keep safe and remember to stay indoors on a full moon. Haha. **

**-CherryCheeks91**


End file.
